Tsundere Lucario
by Clamorem Luporum
Summary: (I don't own the image nor the game) After your Riolu evolved into a Lucario, he seems to hate you for no good reason. Yet, he's always looking at you with this strange look whenever he believes you're not paying attention. You just hope it'll pass. [Written in second-person. Contains M/M.]
1. Mornings with Lucario

You awake with a yawn as you instinctively stretch your arms in the air. Feeling your bones pop, you let out a relaxed sigh. Once you feel fully awake, you try to get out of bed only to be held in place by your pokemon, Lucario. You look down at Lucario's sleeping form, his arms wrapped around your stomach like someone would with a hug-pillow and his head resting contently on your chest. You chuckle at his little display of affection, but all good things must come to an end.

"Hey, Lucario, you got to wake up." you say as you nudge his shoulder.

He grumbles and pulls you into a deeper embrace, before falling back asleep.

You resist the urge to D'aww and continue your efforts. "Lucario, come on buddy it's time to wake up."

He finally awakes and looks at up you. He smiles as his eyes meet yours, before a sudden look of realization dawns upon his face. His smile quickly turns into a scowl as his arms, once wrapped around you ever-so-affectionately, pushes you off the bed like you were the black plague. You landed on the hardwood floor with a THUD!

"Ow, that hurts." You groan.

Lucario looks over the edge of the bed and looks down at you with that same scowl from earlier, _"What are you doing in my bed!"_ He says through his telepathic ability.

"Ugh," you groan, "Last time I checked, this is my bedroom and that is my bed."

Lucario's face begins blush brightly, _"Why... You... Idoit!"_ He says before storming out of your room. You lay on the floor in confusion, wondering what just happened.


	2. Lakeside Fun with Lucario

The morning passes by as you eat breakfast with your family. You pick up a spoonful full of Foxy o's before shoveling it down your throat. You glance over at Lucario, who is sitting directly across from you, as he eats his cereal with much more grace than you. He notices that you are looking at him and... did he just blush?

 _"Quit staring me."_ he says.

You roll your eyes as you go back to mindlessly eating. It would of been a quiet breakfast until your mom spoke up. "Morning Sweetie."

"Morning." you say a bit drowsily.

"So what are you planning to do today?" She asks.

You swallow the last of the Foxy o's before speaking, "Me and Lucario are going swimming at the lake nearby."

She nods her head in approval before leaving the room. You get up from the table and head over to the sink to wash both yours and Lucario's bowls. Setting the dishes on the drying rack, you leave the kitchen and head back to your room to change.

Shutting the door to your room, you begin striping off your pajamas, you change into your swim trunks, a simple t-shirt, and some flip-flops. You leave your room and pack a towel and whatever necessities you need for the lake in to your backpack.

Heading out the front door, you find Lucario waiting outside with an impatient look on his face.

 _"Took you long enough."_ He says with an irritated tone.

You sigh, "You could of helped me to speed things up, you know."

He glares at you before walking off to the lake. You sigh again as you jog to catch up with Lucario.

The walk to the lake took about 15 minutes and was relatively quiet, with the occasional glimpse of catching Lucario looking at you. But he either played it off that you had something on you or he would act like he wasn't staring at you.

You walk along the shoreline of the lake until you find a suitable place to put your bag and towels. Feeling relieved to unload your stuff, you waste no time in removing your shirt.

Feeling the cool air on your chest, you let out a relaxed sigh. Looking over at Lucario, he seems a bit... flustered? His face and ears have a light shade of red and his arms are wrapped around his stomach... you think.

"Hey, you alright?" You ask as you step closer to get a better look.

 _"Of course I'm fine, It's just hot today."_ He says while he backs away from you.

"Oh, well come on, let's get you some water." You step closer to grab his hand.

 _"I said I'm fine!"_ He yells.

 **Lucario uses Strength!**

He grabs you underneath your arms before picking you from the ground and spinning you around and throwing you across the lake. You fly across the surface of the lake and skip across the water a few times before coming to a stop and finally submerging into the water. As you sink into the water, the only thing on your mind is "What just happened?"


	3. Unexpected Sleepover with Lucario

The walk back home took longer than usual due to the extreme pain you feel all over your body. Lucario was silence for the most part, besides the occasional jibe. You make your way to the front door and fish out your keys to unlock the door. When you unlock the door and open it, Lucario shoves you aside and heads inside.

Given your previous painful event and the forceful shove, you easily fall over on the ground. Instead of getting up like a normal human being, you just lay there. You look up at the sky and just think, why? You remember the times when he was just a Riolu and he loved to be around you and to do stuff with you. But now, he just hates you and you couldn't figure out why. With a a sigh, you get off the ground and head inside your home.

You walk into the kitchen and notice a note on the microwave. Pulling the note off, you read it. -I made steak for you and Lucario, its in the fridge. You just need to heat it up- You place the note in the trash and open the fridge up. Sitting on two plates is your's and Lucario's dinner. Removing the plates, you place on in the microwave to cook before doing the same to the other. Setting the food on the table, you call out for Lucario.

He walks into the kitchen and sets himself at the table before he eating his food. You sit across from him and begin to eat your own food. Like every dinner you had with him, it was completely silent with the exception of the silverware clinking against the plate.

Once dinner was finished, you take both plates and wash them before setting them on the drying rack. Feeling worn out, you take a quick shower before you head to bed.

3 hours later...

Your bedroom is dark and the only sound that can be heard is your light snoring. Unbeknownst to you, your bedroom door creaks open as Lucario pokes his head in. He looks at your sleeping figure for a brief moment before slipping inside. He quietly makes his way to your bed, the pads of his feet softens the sounds of his foot steps. Once he reaches the side of your bed, he carefully climbs on top of you and sits himself gently on your lap.

Lucario shakes nervously as he lowers his head to closer to yours. His snout is mere inches from your lips as he hesitates for a few seconds before he finally closes the gap between you. His lips presses against yours as he kisses you, but he is left with the sad feeling of knowing that you will not return it. But that feeling is soon forgotten when he feels something pressing against his rear.

 **Warning: NSFW, it gonna get saucy real quick, so expect sexual activities.**

Grinding against your bulge, Lucario can't help but also get aroused as his member begins to poke out of his sheath. He lets out a quiet moan as your bulge rubs against his ample seat. With his increasing arousal, he pulls the covers off of you to get better access to your groin.

His face begins to heat up as he carefully removes your pajama bottoms. With the last article of clothing that is your boxers, Lucario basks in the sight of your member straining against the fabric. As slowly as Lucario could he pulls down your boxers, watching your member drag with the elastic band on your boxers before slipping out and flopping against your stomach with a light thud.

The act of removing your clothing as gotten the better of Lucario as his member is harden to its full length, knot and all. Climbing back on top of you, he sits on your lap once again except this time, both yours and Lucario's member are leaning against each other.

Lucario shivers in excitement and mostly arousal. Grabbing both of your members with much vigor, he examines yours while lightly frotting them together. As his stoke them, he notices that yours is much more bigger than his by at least two inches and you are also lacking a knot. As much as being knotted to you sounds appealing, he doesn't care as long as it is you.

Increasing his pace, he strokes both of you faster and faster. It's a miracle that you haven't woken up from this, that or he spiked your drink again with sleeping pills.

Despite having both yours and Lucario's member being stimulated at the same time, Lucario can keep up with your libido. His member is leaking Pre-cum profusely, soaking your member in his sticky mess. Unable to hold back, Lucario's knot begins to expand and his member throbs violently. He howls in pleasure as he shoots rope after rope of cum into the air before landing on your chest.

Feeling completely spent, he falls on top of you, narrowly stabbing you with his chest spike. He lays on top of you for several minutes, recovering from his orgasm. Once he feels the orgasmic rush leave his system, he shakily picks himself off your chest. Looking down at the mess he made, he sees that your chest and some parts of your face is covered in his semen. But what surprises him the most is that your member is completely hard and unfazed by the treatment he gave to it. He firmly grips your member and gently strokes it, tempted by the thought of being filled by it. But as much as he wants to, he is too exhausted for another round and even if he had enough energy, he rather have you awake for it.

Awake...

A small tear trails down his cheek, remembering that you were asleep the entire time. He sighs sadly, if only he could tell you his actual feelings instead of running away from them. He takes the next few minutes to clean up the mess, before snuggling against you. Unconsciously, you wrap an arm around him and pull him into the spooning position. He sighs contently from your warm embrace before sleeping in your arms, dreaming of fantasies between you and him.

 **(Yeah, this story's rating is being bumped up to M. So enjoy the chapter and leave a review.)**


	4. Backstabbing with Lucario

You awake with a yawn as you try to stretch your arms only to have one of your arms pinned down by some weight. You look at the object that is pinning your arm in place to find Lucario snuggling close to your chest... again. How many times has he been doing this, like 15 times maybe? You consider waking him up, but you know that he will shove you of your bed like the other times you woke him up.

Being as gentle as possible, you lift him up with your free arm and maneuver your other arm from underneath him. You, then, gently place him back on the bed. You mentally pat yourself on the back as you finally free yourself. As you shift your legs to get off the bed, Lucario wraps his arm around you and pulls you back into his snuggle except this time, you are the little spoon. You try to remove his arms, but despite his size and weight, Lucario is far too strong for you to do anything. You try to wiggle out of his grip, but he simply pulls you closer to him. You can feel his chest spike poking against your back, making you stop all movement due to the fear of being stabbed in the back. You sigh as you know the only option left is to wake him.

"Hey Lucario, you gotta wake up." You say quiet manner. Lucario groans as he pulls you closer to him. You yelp loudly in pain as you feel his chest spike pierce you skin. Lucario wakes from your sudden cry as he immediately lets go of you. You leap out of your bed and try to rub the wound on your back to sooth the pain. After a moment of jumping in place in attempts to shake off the pain, you finally calm down.

You look at Lucario and notice his chest spike's tip is covered in blood, your blood. You reach behind and rub the spot only to get blood on your fingers. Fuck.

You quickly leave the bedroom and head to the bathroom to retrieve the medical kit. As you search around for the med-kit, you can feel the blood trail down your spine. You finally find the med-kit and you waste no time getting the bandages out. Grabbing some toilet paper, you clean the blood from your back before cleaning it with disinfectant. You struggle to place a bandage over the wound, but you finally manage to do it.

You put med-kit back in it place before looking in the mirror to check the damage. You notice that it must be a deep wound due to the amount of blood your bandage is absorbing. This is not how i wanted my morning to start off, you think to yourself. You look at the mirror one last time, only to catch Lucario peaking his head through the bathroom door.

"Lucario, come here." You say firmly.

He seems hesitant at first, but he steps inside the bathroom. You turn around before looking at Lucario in the eyes. He looks down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact.

"Lucario, look at me."

He meets your gaze with an anxious one.

"Why do I always wake up with you in my bed?" You say in an assertive tone. "And don't try to brush it off."

He shies away from your gaze and seems to have a great interest with the floor.

"Lucario."

 _"It's because I-"_ he says but mumbles the rest.

"What was that?"

 _"It's because I like sleeping with you! There you happy?!"_ He yells telepathically.

"..." You process what he just said, "Really?"

 _"Yes, really."_ He says irritated.

"Huh... Well, ok then." You say a bit unsure how to reply. Lucario seems annoyed by your response and leaves you to ponder. While what he says makes perfect sense given the way he would sleep contently at your side, you can't help but feel that there is something else that he left.

You shrug off whatever conspiracy you were thinking and head downstairs, because breakfast isn't going to make itself.


	5. Movies with Lucario

You stand in front of your kitchen oven idly as you listen to the sweet sound of bacon sizzling. You already finished the scrambled eggs and toast, now you just need to finish the bacon. Hmm... Where does bacon come from anyway? Also what eggs do we use? Why of all times do I chose now to think about this? You are interrupted from your thoughts by Lucario pulling the chair from the table.

"Just in time." You say as you place the bacon, eggs, and toast on two separate plates before placing them in the table. He grunts in reply as he start eating without you. You would make your Mom a plate, but she's not here due to her job as a flight attendant. Hell, she can be gone for days sometimes, giving you free reign of the house. Well, almost free reign, you think as you look at Lucario eating his plate with much glee. You settle down at the table and begin eating your food.

The day goes by quickly. The only thing that you take notice is the occasional pain from your puncture wound. As of now you are laying on the couch watching TV with Lucario. You managed to convince him to share the couch with you given his attitude. Though you don't really understand why you needed to spoon him. Maybe it's so he doesn't stab you again? Either way, you are enjoying the moment you rarely get these days.

You focus back to reality as some action movie plays on the TV, the explosions and excessive amounts of gunfire blasting from the speakers. You glance down at Lucario who is right below your chin, his eyes completely focused on the TV. You smile a bit as you pull him into a tighter embrace. Lucario doesn't seem to care at your show of affection as he continues to watch the movie. You wish you could do this more often, his fur feels really soft and warm.

You become a bit drowsy as you yawn. You try to fight back, but you can't help but slowly drift off to sleep.

 **(NSFW Warning. contains sexual scenes.)**

1 hour later

The movie finally ended as the two heroes drive off while some building in the background blows up. Lucario didn't care much for the movie, he only bear through the corny action-film in order to get a chance to snuggle against you. Now that he thinks about it, you were awfully quiet the entire. Not one joke or quip was made the entire movie. He checked behind him to find you sleeping. He lied beside you for several minutes, basking in the your embrace. But the longer he lays with you, the urge to mate with you increases.

His face begins to blush as he thinks about erotic situations with you, all of them involving you being balls deep in him. He can feel his member poke out of his sheath as he grinds his rump against your groin. He is almost at his peak of arousal when he finally caught himself and ceased his actions. _"No,"_ he says to himself, _"I will not do this again."_

He removes himself from your cuddle and gets off the couch. He looks back at you and sees you sleeping peacefully, unaware of Lucario's arousal. He looks at himself, a Pokemon who is idolized by many trainers, yet he is afraid to admit his feelings to his own trainer. He looks back at you and sighs in sadness. _"Maybe... Just one kiss..."_ He kneels down to your level and hesitates for brief moment, before gently locking lips with you. He closes his eyes as he continues to kiss you, enjoying the passion he craves so much from you. He stops after what feels like minutes as he looks into your eyes. _Wait, eyes!_

He falls backwards onto his rump, in a attempt to increase the distance between the two of you. As for you, you just stare at Lucario. Feelings of shock and confusion overriding every part of your mind. Matters only get worse when Lucario falls on his rump, unintentionally presenting his erection to you.

"Uhhh..." is the only thing you could say. Lucario's face glows a bright red as embarrassment fills his being. Using his inhuman abilities, he quickly runs out of the living room and up the stairs. You hear the door to, presumably, your bedroom slam shut. You sit on the couch blankly staring at the TV, until you finally managed to find your words. "What the fuck just happened?"


	6. Making Love with Lucario

You pace the living room in frantic circles as you try to figure just what the hell you are going to do. You know Lucario loves you despite his mean demearor, but you didn't think he would consider you a mate. You cease your pacing and sit on the couch, your hands pressing against your forehead in deep concentration.

So what are you going to do? Just go up and tell him no? Do you really want to do that?

"Fuck." you groan.

Maybe... maybe you should give it a chance? Really, you're going to commit bestiality? Is it really bestiality? He talks and acts like any other human. Fuck it, you're going up there and try to make it work.

You get up from the couch and march up the stairs to your bedroom door... and whatever confidence you had in your body just left. You stand at the door nervously, unsure on what you should do. You quietly open the door and peer into the small opening. You see Lucario laying on your bed, his back facing against you. You see the occasional shudder and sniffle, giving you the clear indicator that he's been crying... fuck. You stand there silently for a brief moment, considering how you should proceed. Wing it maybe?

You gently open the door and slowly walk up to the bed. Lucario doesn't move as you get closer, but you have no doubt that he knows you're there. You quietly climb onto the bed and lay yourself behind him, pulling him into your embrace.

"Hey." You say quietly. Lucario doesn't respond. You sigh as you pull him closer to you. "Lucario, I'm not upset or anything. Just surprised." Surprised is a hell of an understatement.

You lay with him for several minutes, not a single sound was made until you feel Lucario move. He turns himself around and climbs onto your lap, straddling your hips. He places his paws on your shoulders as you look up at him with uncertainity. You notice that the fur under his eyed is matted, presumibly with tears.

He says your name quietly through telepathy. _"You're not mad at me?"_ he says with in a hopeful tone.

"No, of course not." You reassure him.

His face lightens up, but he still has that nervous look in his eyes. He lowers himself onto you until his face is mere inches from your's. _"Can we..."_ He pauses for a second before continuing, _"Can we be something more... just for tonight?"_

If your heart wasn't pounding before, it certainly is now. You know what he is asking for, but the real question is are you really going to commit? You look at Lucario and see the anxious look on his face, you can even feel him tremble as he waits for your answer. You swallow the lump in your throat as you make your decision.

"Ok... just this once. But let's go at a slow pace... ok?"

 **(NSFW: This contains Intercourse between two males, you have been warned.)**

Lucario nods his head enthusiastically. He closes the space between you as he presses his lips against your's. While Lucario's kiss is full of vigor, your's is hesistent. But as time go by, you slowly gain confidence until you are returning the kiss with a much vigor as Lucario. You begin to push your tongue against his, as you hands begin to explore his body. You rub your hands across his back as you slow travel down to his well endowed butt. You caress his blue furred bottom, occasionally slapping his butt in a playful manner.

Lucario is enjoying the attention alot as you feel his member press against your stomach. Lucario begins to join in on the fun as he rubs your chest in slow strokes before slipping his paws under your shirt. He breaks away from your kiss, to quickly remove your shirt before diving right back into it. Despite your initial reluctance, you became very aroused from the whole session as you feel your member strain painfully in your jeans. As if Lucario can feel your pain, (which is true, given that he is an Aura Pokemon) he unbottons your pants and with your help quickly discards them along with your boxers.

If nothing to stand between the both of you, you continue your make-out session with Lucario as your members rubs against eachother. As much as you want to continue, Lucario breaks off, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two of you as you pant from exhaustion. Lucario is the first to recover as he rearranges himself until he is facing your groin and his groin to your face.

"The 69 huh?" You pant as you see Lucario's member hang inches above your face. He doesn't say anything, but instead engulfs your dick into his mouth in a quick motion. You gasp loudly as you watch Lucario suck your dick with much vigor.

"How'd you get so good at this?" You moan as you feel your member leak pre into his mouth. Despite the lack of attention you have given to Lucario, his member is also leaking pre as it throbs above you. You can feel the pre drip onto your face, unable to literally contain his excitement.

Deciding to return the favor, you pull Lucario's hips onto your face as you swallow his member. And your gag reflex kicks in as you begin to choke abit. You recover from your rookie mistake as you correctly service Lucario's member. The both of you continue to suck eachother off for several minutes, until you feel Lucario release your member from his mouth. You wonder why he did that, until you feel the dick in your mouth get pulled out as well. You were about to question the situation until you see Lucario lay on his back, wrapping his paws under his legs and spreading them wide, giving you clear view of his tailhole.

 _"Please, I want you."_ He says with a needful tone.

As if you're going to reject that request. You sit up and scoot yourself between his legs, eager to be inside him. You suck on two of your fingers before gently inserting them into his hole. Lucario gasps as you probe his insides, gently stretching his ring to accommodate your member. You slide your fingers in and out of his hole, provoking him to gasp as you slide over the lump that is his prostate. His member leaks pre profusely as you press against his prostate with each thrust of your fingers. Once you believe his hole has been properly stretch, you pull your fingers from his tailhole and hastily aline your shaft to his tailhole. You rub the tip against his entrance a few times before carefully pushing against it. Despite your attempts to prepare him, you still meet resistance as you try to thrust yourself inside. You feel Lucario's paws grab onto your shoulder as he whimpers from your treatment. You whisper words of encouragement to Lucario as you continue to push harder against his tailhole. Lucario's claws begin to dig into your skin as you press harder and harder until you accidentally thrust yourself to the hilt. You gasp from the sudden entrance as Lucario crys out from the sudden feeling of fullness. You stay still for the moment, allowing Lucario to get adjusted to your member.

You notice that Lucario has tears trailing down his cheek, yet he has big smile on his face. "You feeling alright?" You say abit concerned. Lucario nods his head as he speaks, _"I'm fine, I'm just happy that we are finally doing this."_ He says as he wags his tail.

You play around with his member for a while until Lucario tells you he is ready. You grab onto his hips and slowly pull your member from his tight insides, feeling his walls clentch around you in an attempt to keep you inside. Once only your tip remains inside, you slowly push back into him causing Lucario to gasp from your reentry. You work a steady rhythm, pistoning in and out of his tight ass. Lucario gasps and moans everytime you press against his prostate, sometimes his member will leak pre if you press hard enough against his prostate.

 _"Harder! Please!"_ He moans as he wraps his legs around your waist. Fulfilling his wish, you increase your tempo until you can hear the loud slapping of your balls against his fur. You drive yourself hard into his tight ass, enjoying the sweet moans he makes as you hilt him with every thrust. You feel his paws pressed deep into your skin, his claws drawing blood making you gasp in pain. You thrust yourself to the hilt, your member crushing his prostate. Lucario crys out as his insides clentch tightly onto your member, making it impossible to pull out. His member's knot begins to swell as he shoots ropes of cum onto his chest. Watching the display and the feeling of his insides milking you dick is enough to send you over the edge. Your member throbs violently as you cum inside of him, filling every orifice of your seed.

Lucario moans as he calms down from his intense orgasm. You calm down as well and begin to pull out, but you get a whine of protest from Lucario. _"Please, leave it in."_ he says as he pulls you back into his confines. You agree as you adjust yourself to spoon Lucario while remaining inside him.

You are both sweaty, exhausted, and smell like sex, but you really don't care at this point. You bask in the afterglow with Lucario sleeping in your arms, presumably from exhaustion. You take the time to think what you're going to do now. You didn't mind the sex, hell you actually enjoyed it... alot. You know that this relationship is going to be tough, especially since he is a Pokemon. But you find a way to make it work. You look at Lucario's sleeping form once more.

For him.

 **(Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I certainly enjoyed writing it. As for the story, this is last chapter for the story. BUT, I will continue to write side-chapters that are just random events that the character (that's you) will experience with Lucario. I will even take suggestions if anyone wants me to write out a specific situation you want to be in. Just leave me a PM and I'll see what I can do. Remember to leave a review and thank you for reading.)**


	7. Author's note

**Author's note**

 **From this point on will be side chapters of this story. Some will be Reader's suggestion, some will be my own. If you want a certain scene to play out with the character and Lucario, just send me a PM about the idea and I'll see about making it a reality. One more thing, my summer break is over and I am now back in school, so chapters may take a while to be posted. So enjoy the story and remember to leave a review.**


	8. Bath-time with Lucario

**Requested by: ThisGuyLovesSubbyLucario**

You wake up from something nuzzling your neck. You groan as you try to shift, but the weight on your body prevents you from moving. You groggily open your eyes to see Lucario laying on top of you, sleeping contently as he nuzzles his head against your neck. You smile lazily as you pet Lucario's fur.

As much as you want to lay with Lucario and enjoy the moment, you both smell like sweat and sex. You gently maneuver Lucario off of you and slowly get out of bed. You leave the bedroom and walk through the hallway to your bathroom. You get to the tub and turn on the faucet while plugging the drain. As the bathtub fills with warm water, you head back your bedroom to get your companion/lover. You gently nudge Lucario to wake him up, but he only groans as he tries to go back to sleep.

"Lucario, you need to wake up, so I can bathe you." You say as you continue to nudge him.

Lucario's eyes slowly open. He looks at you with the same laziness you head earlier this morning. He lifts both his arms in the air, and looks at you expectantly.

 _"Carry me."_

You stare at him with disbelief. "Really?" Lucario doesn't seem bothered by his childish manner as he waits for you to pick him up. With a sigh, you place your arm under his neck while your other arm goes under the crook of his legs. You slowly hoist him up into a cradle as you leave the room. You enter the bathroom as the tub continues to fill with water. You shut the water off with your foot before stepping into the tub, feeling the warm water surround you as you lower yourself and Lucario into the tub. You feel Lucario shiver against you, the warm water seeping into his fur as you lay him in front of you.

Both you and Lucario are submerged in the warm water, only your shoulders his above the water. You bask in the water with Lucario, idly petting him like you did before. You remain like that for several minutes, slowly dozing off until you feel Lucario unintentionally rub his butt against your groin. You get reminded of his attitude during your... mating last night.

"Hey Lucario, I got a question if you don't mind me asking."

He looks up at you from your chest, giving you his complete attention.

"I noticed that you were really submissive last night, like "really" submissive."

His face glows bright red as his expression changes to one of anger... or embarrassment. " _I wasn't being submissive."_

"I'm pretty sure spreading your legs and begging to be fucked is something a Sub would say." You say with a quiet chuckle.

You can easily see the embarrassment now as Lucario covers his face behind his paws, his cheeks blush brightly. " _Okay! I'm a Sub! Quit rubbing it in."_

You laugh lightly, enjoying your little tease with him. You kiss him on his head as you pull him closer to you. Lucario says your name as he begins to speak. _"Do you think we can go out on those.. how you humans call it... a date?"_

A date? You didn't think he would be interested in that kind of stuff, let alone be the one to ask. While you can take him out on a date, you can't be as affectionate with him due to the general negative view on pokephillia. Maybe a picnic somewhere secluded... yeah, that will work.

"Yeah, we can do that. But for now, let's just enjoy the bath." You say as you pet his chest in gentle motions, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	9. Picnics with Lucario

**Author's note: This took longer than it should of... ;_;**

You open the refrigerator door and pull out the pre-made sandwiches you made hours ago. Placing the sandwiches in a small cooler, you grab a couple of drinks and place them in the cooler as well. You glance behind you to make sure that Lucario isn't around. You scan the room and see no sight of him. You quickly move several objects in the fridge and pull out the chocolate bar you bought for this very occasion. You hide the candy bar in the cooler before closing both the fridge and the cooler shut.

You leave the kitchen as you call out for Lucario. You hear footsteps coming down the stairs as you walk to the front door. You feel arms wrap around your waist and a small spike pressing into your back.

 _"Morning."_ Lucario says.

You can't help but smile at Lucario's affection for you. You turn yourself around and pull Lucario into kiss. While you ment for the kiss to last only a few seconds, Lucario had other plans in mind. He wraps his paws behind your head and turns your simple kiss into a lusty make-out session. As much as you don't mind the turn of events, you have plans that need to be fulfilled.

You gently pull him off of you, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two of you. "Let's save that for later." You say, gently stroking his cheek.

 _"You sure?"_ He says, swaying his hips very enticingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." You say, fighting the urge to mount him here and now. You open the front and step out outside with Lucario. The sun shines brightly, making you hold your hand up to block the glare from your eyes. Once your eyes have adjusted to the light outside, you lower your hand and see Lucario standing by your side. You smile as you hold out your hand to him. He looks at your hand inquiringly before taking it in his paw.

30 minutes later

The walk to the sight you specifically chose for the picnic is quite the distance from your house, but it is away from the prying eyes of people. You look at the spot you chose, which is at the top of a hill where a single tree sits lonely, but vigilantly overlooks a forest and the small town you live in. You climb to the top of the hill with Lucario and set up the picnic under the shade of the tree. You set out the food and the two of you begin to eat.

Normally with dates, you would talk and share things about yourself with your date, but you known Lucario for many years and there is not single day that goes by when your not with him. So instead, the two of you eat in silence, enjoying the sight that the hill provides. You reach into the cooler and pull out the chocolate bar.

"So you like the spot I chose?" You ask.

You feel the wind blow by, causing the leaves to rustle above. As for Lucario, he is looking off in the distance, watching the forest move with the wind. _"Yeah... I..."_ He pauses for a brief moment. _"I just didn't expect you to choose this of all places."_

"What can I say? I'm just full of surprises." You say in a joking manner. "Oh, I also brought your favorite." You show him the chocolate bar you saved just for this occasion. His eyes seem to glow as he sees the chocolate bar in your hand. You barely opened the wrapper when Lucario pulled you into a hug. You feel his chest spike poking your chest as he lovingly nuzzles his head into your neck.

You return his loving embrace as you warp your arms around him. "The chocolate is gonna melt if we continue this." You jest. Though Lucario release his embrace, he still remains by your side as you break the chocolate up between the two of you.

You eat the chocolate hastily as if it is going to disappear, while Lucario eats his with much more elegance and dignity. By the time you finish, Lucario is half-way through his own chocolate. You lay with him lazily as he continues to eat his chocolate, enjoying the soft sounds of the leaves brustling in the wind. You slowly nod off until you feel Lucario straddle your hips.

You look up at him and see a piece of chocolate between his lips. _"You know what goes good with chocolate?"_ He asks through telepathy. He lowers his head until his snout his mere inches from your face and the chocolate piece is pressing against your own lips.

 _"You."_ He says before closing the gap between you, sharing the chocolate in the most affectionate way possible. You swallow the piece he shared with you as you proceed to make-out with him. Your hands travel to his waist, petting the soft fur in gentle strokes. You feel him grind eagerly against your groin as he presses his tongue into your own. You continue the passionate snog for several minutes until you have to break away for air, leaving a trail of salva connecting the two of you.

"Holy fuck," you say out of breathe, "That was *pant* the most corniest thing *pant* you had ever said."

His face glows a bright red as he bares the look of embarrassment. _"S-shut up..."_

You chuckle at his response as you feel his paws trail down your chest to the opening of your pants.

 **NSFW**

His paws quickly undo your pants as he fondles and gropes your member inside. You kick off your shoes just as he pulls your pants off, along with your boxers. Lucario doesn't waste anytime as he quickly swallows your member down to the hilt. You grasp onto his head in surprise, tempted to skullfuck him here and now. He slowly raises his head off your member, rubbing his tongue on the tip of your dick in gentle circles. You groan in pleasure as you unintentionally squeeze his ears. Lucario begins a steady rhythm on your member, teasing every sensitive part of your dick with much vigor. You idly pet his head as you slowly but surely reach the peak of orgasm. You notice Lucario is enjoying this as well since his own canine member is swaying between his legs, dripping pre onto the picnic blanket despite the lack of attention.

Lucario pulls off your member for a brief minute to suck on his paw digit before swallowing your dick back into his warm maw. You watch Lucario lower his chest to the ground and raise his ass in the air, before pressing his wet digit into his tailhole and fingering himself. _Quite the multitasker_. He continues his sloppily blowjob until he pulls off your member entirely and quickly straddling your hips as he lowers you to the ground. You feel his member leak onto your stomach as he hastily aligns your member to his tailhole and slowly presses it against his entrance. While it wasn't as tight as the first time, it still gives some resistance before allowing your dick to slide inside of him. You groan and Lucario moans as he lowers himself onto you until he finally hilts himself. He begins to shudder as his insides clench tightly on your dick and his member weakly shoots cum onto your stomach, his knot swelling up to tie him to an imaginary female.

"Whoa... Did you just... came?" You ask, surprised.

He nods his head up and down, his face baring the same look of embarrassment from earlier.

"Do you need to rest or are you able to continue?" you ask, genuinely concerned.

 _"I-I-I can still continue... just let me get used to you... you're still kinda big for me..."_

You lay there with him on top of you for a few minutes, feeling your member throb inside of him. He finally feels ready as he places his paws onto your chest before slowly raising his hip off of you and quickly lowers himself back down, moaning as your member presses against his prostate. He continues the slow piston motion, moaning and whimpering from the pleasure. Lucario increases the speed and force of his rhythm, his own member continuously slapping on your stomach as you groan from treatment. You try to thrust into him, but he slams his hips down onto your groan, holding you into place. _"Please..."_ He gasps as he feels you throb within him, making him dribble pre on you, _"Let me do this..."_

You groan in annoyance, but you unwilling agree to his plea. He continues riding your dick, making you groan in both pleasure and pain, pleasure from the sweet sensation of his insides squeezing tightly on your dick every time you hit his prostate and pain from the denial of truly dominating his ass. Despite the frustration on your end, you feel the familiar build-up of orgasm approaching. You warn Lucario that your close and that only seems to make him even more active in his anal ride. You gasp as you reach your peak, immediately pulling Lucario to the hilt as your member cums into the deepest parts of his body in a futile attempt to impregnate him. Lucario also reaches his peak as his member shoots cum all over you and his claws dig into your chest from over stimulation. By the time you finish, Lucario is completely full of cum to point that his belly is bulging slightly.

"Fuck, that was intense." You pant.

Lucario runs a paw over his stuffed belly. _"You think? You came so much, I might as well be pregnant."_

You laugh lightly, "I doubt you would be complaining if that could happen."

Lucario weakly gets off of you as your member slips out of his used hole, unintentionally leaking cum onto your groin. Lucario uses the last of his strength and collapses beside you. You pull him close to you as you get into a spoon position with him.

"You don't mind if we stay here for the night?" You ask as you stroke his chest.

 _"I can't feel my legs, what do you think genius?"_

"That sounds like a You-problem." You joke with him.

You lay with Lucario underneath the tree, watching the sun set across the forest, content with the fading beauty it brings.

Lucario says your name quietly. _"I'm glad you're my mate..."_

You smile as you gaze at the setting sun. "Me too, Lucario, me too."


	10. Shopping with Lucario

**Requested by: lucidshadow**

You wake up early in the morning, stretching your arms with a yawn. You try to leave bed, but a pair of blue-furred arms refuses to let go. You chuckle quietly as you pet Lucario's head. You take your time, slowly removing his arms and replacing yourself with a large pillow. Taking the bait, Lucario wraps his arms around the pillow, rubbing his head against the soft fabric. Free from his grasp, you leave your bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower.

Feeling refreshed, you dry yourself off and wrap a towel around your waist before heading down the stairs. You head down stairs to the kitchen and pull out several utensils for breakfast. With the plates set out and the pans on the on the stove, you open the refrigerator to get some bacon and eggs only to find out you ran out of both. Upon further examination, you realize most of your food is either low or gone.

"Shit..." you say under your breath. You check the pantry and the results come up the same. You sigh in disappointment, you know the time was coming but you wished you could avoid it. You must now go... **Grocery Shopping.**

You head back up stairs and into your bedroom. You remove the towel and begin to go through your drawers, digging through your socks to find some boxers to wear. As you finally find a pair of boxers, you hear a voice in your head. _"Now that is view I love to see every morning."_

You glance at your bed to see Lucario looking at your naked body, his face blushing a subtle dark red. You notice that there is a small tent pitching in the blanket as well.

"I can tell." you say as you pull out some socks and close the drawers. You hear him get out of bed and walk up behind you before wrapping his arm around you.

 _"So why don't I smell breakfast?"_ He asks in a causal manner.

You stare blankly at him for a few seconds, before shaking your head in amusement. "Well, we ran out of food. So I have to go shopping at the super market."

 _"Do you want me to go with you?"_ He asks.

You slip on the boxers, much to Lucario's dismay, as you consider taking him with you.

"I guess you can go. We'll only be shopping for about 30 minutes then we're heading home."

 _"That just means I get to spend more time with you."_

You certainly enjoy the kind words you rarely receive from him. "Alright then, I'm going to get dressed and we'll be leaving in a hour."

 **An hour later**

You are currently sitting on the couch watching TV with your arm wrapped around Lucario. You feel your phone vibrate as the timer you set goes off. You sigh as you remove your arm from Lucario and get up from the couch.

"Alright, time to leave." You say as you grab the car keys from the key holder near the front door. Lucario gets up from the couch and follows you out the front door. You lock the front door as you unlock the car with the key accessory. Lucario enters the car via the passenger side with you following suit. You buckle up and turn on the car's engine before driving out the driveway.

The drive to the super market doesn't take long as you arrive in the store's parking lot. After you found a suitable parking spot, you park the car and turn off the ignition before stepping out of the vehicle. You hear the door shut as Lucario steps out as well.

The two of you walk towards the the super market, stopping only to grab a shopping cart. As the two of you begin to collect the food and place them in the cart, you can't help but feel uneasy. The Pokemon that happen to be in the store are staring at you, some with curiosity and others with enmity.

"Lucario..." you whisper.

Lucario grabs a two gallons of milk from the fridge and places them the cart. _"Yeah, what is it?"_

"Why are some the Pokemon here giving me the stink eye?" You ask quietly.

Whatever you said seems to make Lucario chuckle, _"They can smell my scent on you and vice versa."_

"And that explains the stink eye because?"

 _"They can tell we're mates."_ Lucario elaborates with a grin on his face, _" and some of the females here are jealous that you got to me first."_

If that was supposed to cheer you up, it clearly didn't work. You glance over at the nearest Pokemon, a Zoroark, who is glaring at you with great hatred.

"Fuck me..." You mutter.

Lucario notices the Zoroark staring at you and decides to tease it by grabbing your hand and purposely placing it against his rear. You glance around the room nervously as the Zoroark looks ready to tear you to shreds, but loses the opportunity when its trainer arrives and takes the Pokemon else where.

You sigh in relief as your potential killer leaves, meanwhile Lucario laughs internally at the salty Pokemon's departure. "Lucario, I don't see how this is funny at all. That thing wanted to kill me."

 _"Lighten up my mate, she's only trying to scare you."_

"Yeah, sure..." You say sarcastically, "Let's just pay for the groceries and leave."

You take the cart to the check out stand and pay for the groceries before leaving the super market. As you and Lucario reach the car, you have the unfortunate luck to park right next to the Zoroark and her trainer. Luckily, the Zoroark is put back into her pokeball.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." You whisper under your breath. You unlock and open the car's trunk before quickly loading the back with the groceries. As you are about to enter your car, you hear the trainer gasp in awe.

"No way! A Lucario!" He shouts in glee.

You groan internally as you been in this situation multiple times before. You watch as the trainer inspects Lucario with much enthusiasm. The trainer checks every detail about Lucario and updated the info in his pokedex.

You get inside the car and try to leave, but the trainer knocks on your car window. You're tempted to just leave him hanging, but your mom raised you better than that. You roll down the window as you look at the young trainer, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah! Can you tell me where you got your Lucario from?" He asks excitedly.

You glance at Lucario as he gets inside the car passenger seat, before answering his question. "Um... about that. I can't really help you there since I got Lucario when he was separated from his clan in his Riolu stage."

"Oh..." He says a bit disheartened, "Maybe you want to trade him for one of my Pokemon?"

You chuckle at the kid's determination, "Sorry, that's not an option. Do you have anything else to say? Cause my frozen food is gonna melt if I don't leave."

"No, that's all."

"Alright, well good luck with your search." You say as you turn on the ignition and leave the parking lot.

The drive home was quick as you pull into your driveway. You turn off the ignition and leave the car before you collect the groceries with Lucario's help. Once all the food has been put away and car is locked, you march up to your room and immediately crawl into your bed.

It isn't long until Lucario enters your room and joins you on the bed. Feeling exhausted from both the shopping and the nerve-racking moment of the Zoroark's death stare, you wrap your arms around Lucario and pull him into a cuddle before nodding off.


	11. Halloween with Lucario

**Collaboration** **with ThisGuyLoveSubbyLucario**

 **Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a safe Halloween!**

 _"Hey, wake up."_ Lucario says as he shakes your arm.

"Ugh... I'm up... I'm up..." You groan. You sit up from the couch and yawn, stretching your arms out. "What time is it?" You ask.

 _"It's almost six, now get up already. I can't get this thing on."_

Lucario holds up the golden headdress you made for his costume. You grunt as you get off the couch and proceed to help Lucario get the headdress on him. With a little adjustments and tweaks, you take a step back and look at Lucario in all his glory.

Lucario has the golden Egyptian headdress on his head with a matching golden skirt wrapped around his waist. You even went as far as to dye his fur black to make the costume just perfect. He looks exactly like the Anubis from Egyptian mythology.

 _"How's it look?"_ He asks, rotating his body to give you a better angle.

"Hmm... try using Bone Rush."

Lucario puts its paws together and spreads them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. He rotates the bone and holds it in his right paw, taking a combat stance. _"How about now?"_

You nod your head in approval before speaking. "I'd fuck it." You say with a grin.

Lucario quickly brings the end of the bone to the top of your head, whacking you before it dissipates into the air. You yelp as you rub the top of your head in pain. "Jeez, that hurts." you groan.

 _"Get your costume on, I'll be outside ."_ He says as he leaves through the front door.

You mumble a curse under your breathe as you head to your bedroom for your costume. You walk into your room and on your bed is a simple skeleton costume. _2Spooky4Me_ you thought to yourself as you change into the costume. You grab a pillowcase and proceed to head outside of your house.

"So you ready to go Trick or Treating?" You ask as you put on your spooky mask.

 _"As long as I get the chocolate."_ He says as the two of you head off.

The two of you went around the neighborhood, making stops at every house that had some form of decoration. You seen many costumes ranging from Pokemon rangers to legendary Pokemon like Mewtwo. You even saw two people wearing a Hydreigon costume and a realistic Wolf mask with a bloody nose. Though you could of sworn the wolf mask's mouth moved when he talked. You even had pictures taken of you and Lucario due to how well you did on his Anubis costume. Soon hours pass by as people begin to head home and the house lights go out.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to head back." You say as you adjust the candy filled pillowcase.

Lucario nods his head in agreement as he finishes off a full-size chocolate bar.

You begin your walk home as you take a detour through the nearby forest. Fishing out your phone, you turn on the flash light and illuminate the path in the forest. As the two of you continue the down the path, you stop in your tracks as you gaze upon an old cabin.

"Huh, so this is the "Haunted" cabin in the woods." You say in amusement.

 _"Haunted?"_ He says, his voice full of confusion.

"Yeah, there's a rumor at my school that there was a cabin in this very woods and it is haunted by the ghosts of the family who were "murdered."" You say, wiggling your fingers to add extra emphasize on "murdered".

Despite your disbelief, Lucario gazes at the cabin with a troubled look. _"Right... Let's get going then."_

"Hey hold up, let's checked this place out first." You say as you walk towards the cabin.

 _"I don't think that's a good idea."_ He says, staying in place.

"Come on, don't tell me your scared." You mock him.

 _"I am not scared."_ Whatever doubt Lucario has is gone as he marches past you to the house. You smirk as join Lucario

You reach the front of the door and try to open it, but the door knob breaks off from the lack of use. "Damn..." You toss the knob aside. You take a step back and kick the door open, breaking the door's frame. You head inside the cabin with Lucario following close behind. You look around the house and see old furniture lying around, but no clues as to who lived here. You shine your light around the cabin and find nothing of interest.

You stop your search and look back at Lucario with a grin. "See, there is nothing here to be worried about."

As soon as you said that, the doors slams shuts and the light on your phone flickers off as the various objects in the cabin begin to float in the air and rotate around the both of you. You stand there in fear as the objects begin to spin faster and faster around the two of you, becoming a blur as they move faster than your eyes can process it.

They suddenly freeze in place and violently shake. Seeing what's to come, you quickly cover Lucario with your body before the objects are thrown against your bodies. You feel the objects slam against your back before one connects to the back of your head, making your vision blur as you lose consciousness.

Lucario feels your grip loosen around him as you collapse onto the floor. He yells out your name as he checks your limp body. Luckily, he can hear you breathe and he lets out a sigh of relief. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a figure appear from the shadows. Feeling anger fill his being, he uses Bone Rush and quickly attacks the creature. The thing dodges to the right as Lucario smashes the furniture behind it. Continuing his retaliation, he swiftly changes his direction and attacks the creature again. Unable to match his speed, Lucario manages to strike the creature and knock it off it's feet.

Before Lucario can strike it again, it cries out _"Wait stop!"_

He stops in his track as he examines the creature and realizes it is a Gengar.

 _"Explain yourself!"_ He demands it as he holds the transient bone dangerously close to it's face.

 _"_ _ **I was only having fun, I didn't mean to hurt the human**_ _."_ It pleads.

Lucario doesn't care if it was having fun, it still harmed his mate. He raises the bone to strike again, but something is holding it. He looks back to see you holding the bone in place.

"Lucario. Stop."

 _"No, it tried to hurt you! I can't let it get away with that!"_

"Lucario!" You yell, making him freeze in place. "I know what it did, but you are not going to drop to that level."

He looks at you then back at the Gengar before reluctantly dispelling the bone.

"Now ask it what it was doing."

Lucario looks at you for a brief moment before grudgingly doing what you ask. _"What were you trying to do."_ He demands.

 _"_ _ **I was only pulling a prank, I just wanted to have some fun**_ _."_ It says.

Lucario has a skeptical look on his face as he shares the info to you.

Despite his doubt, you can believe what the Gengar has to say. After all, their species is known for doing scares like this. "Alright, I think we're done here." You say.

 _"You're letting it off the hook?"_ He says surprised.

"Of course, now let's head home."

Before you can leave the Gengar yells, _**"Wait!"**_

You look back at the Gengar, waiting for another response.

 _ **"Maybe I can make it up to you for the trouble I caused."**_ it says.

"What did it say?" You ask Lucario.

 _"It wants to do something for us."_

"Like what?"

You got your answer when you feel your pants drop to the floor.

"Oh..."

 **NSFW**

Lucario quickly pulls your pants up and stands between you and the Gengar, _"It is not going to mate with you."_

The Gengar looks disappointed at his response, but you manage to think up of something. "Come on Lucario, this could be your chance to be on top for once." You say as you wrap your arms around Lucario, rubbing his sheath to coax his member out.

Lucario gasps from your attention, clearly enjoying your soft touch as his member begins to peak out from his sheath. Despite his arousal, he still tries to argue. _"No... I rather have you... ah f-fuck... mount me than... ohhh... be with that..."_

His member is hard enough for you begin stroking his shaft, creating more lovely moans from him. You glance at the Gengar to see how aroused /she/ is. She is sitting on the ground openly masturbating to your little display.

 _"P-p-please stop... I want it..."_ he begs.

It's obvious what he wants, but you like to hear him say it. "And what is it you want exactly?" you say as you gently nibble on his ear.

 _"Your d-d-dick... please... I want it inside me..."_ He moans.

"All you have to do is ask." You let go of Lucario and quickly undo your pants before pulling out your painfully hard member.

Lucario turns himself around and strokes your member, licking the base of the shaft as he slowly goes up to the tip. You gasp when you feel a larger tongue begin to lick the underside of your testes as the Gengar joins the fun. Lucario growls at the ghost pokemon, but you scold him. "Learn to share, Lucario."

 _"Fine, but she is not going to mate with you."_

The Gengar snickers at Lucario's response, which agitates him a bit. Your member soon becomes a slobbery mess as the two Pokemon eagerly lick your shaft. Lucario pulls off your shaft to breath, giving Gengar the opportunity to deep throat your member. You moan loudly as you feel her throat flex around your shaft, squeezing it so delightfully. Slowly, she pulls off your member until slides out of her mouth with a wet pop.

Lucario had enough sharing with Gengar and wants to skip to the main event. He gets on his knees and presents himself to you, swaying his hips side to side as his tail lifts up to show you his eager tailhole.

You get behind Lucario and rub your shaft between his furry cheeks before aligning your member to his entrance and forcing your way inside. You feel your balls slap against his as you hilt yourself deep inside of him.

Lucario pants as he is finally stuffed full of your cock. _"Fuck, you're so big..."_ he moans.

You look back at the Gengar and notice how she has to resort back to fingering herself. You quickly thought up a plan to include her as you wrap your arms around Lucario's stomach and lift him up.

 _"W-what are you doing?"_ He asks, his mind still overwhelmed by the dick inside of him.

You carry him to the Genger and place him on top of her. The Pokemon catches on quickly and helps get Lucario into position. You grab Lucario's shaft and hastily align it to the Gengar's pussy before thrusting into Lucario, forcing his own member to penetrate Gengar. Lucario's mind goes blank for a moment as he is now being attacked by both the front and the rear, feeling the Gengar's vaginal walls squeeze his dick and the large human cock crushing his prostate.

"I think this is much better, don't you?" You ask with a perverse grin.

The Gengar has the same wicked grin as Lucario tries to regain his composure. You don't give him a break as you pull your hips back, letting your shaft slip out of him until the tip is barely inside him, before thrusting back inside. The force of your thrust transfers through Lucario into Gengar, causing the both of them to moan from your treatment. You continue your assault on Lucario's rear, practically crushing his prostate with every thrust.

 _"It's too much... Ah... Please... I'm going to cum if... Ah fuck... you don't... mmh... stop..."_

You ignore his pleas as you reach around him and grip his swollen knot, to prevent him from being tied to the ghost Pokemon. You thrust into him one more time before Lucario begins to shudder between you and Gengar, squeezing your shaft in a death grip and filling her insides with his essence. You hold your position inside of him, letting him calm down from his intense orgasm.

Once you believe he's ready, you pull your shaft out of his tight confines and lift Lucario off of Gengar. You're tempted to continue fucking Lucario, but he can barely keep his eyes open, let alone be able to be mounted by you. You set him down gently and promptly get yourself redressed. It takes some convincing, but you manage to get your painfully erect shaft into the costume's pants. You pick Lucario back up again, holding his sleeping form in your arms. _**"Heh, quite the lucky male."**_ The ghost Pokemon says before disappearing into the shadows. You look at where the Pokemon once was in confusion and wished you could understand what she just said. You adjust your grip on Lucario before making the trek back home.

As you reach your house, you just realize something. "I forgot the damn Candy."


	12. Snow with Lucario

**Another Collab with Subby. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas/Happy Holiday and I will see you next year!  
~Clamor Luporum**

You wake up with a shiver, your arms shaking as you pull your Pokemon lover closer to warm yourself up. You bury your face in his fur in an attempt to warm yourself, but a chilly breeze blows into the bedroom making it drop several degrees.

"W-w-w-what the f-f-f-fuck..." You say through your clattering teeth. You get out of the bed and head over to the bedroom window to close it, but you stop in your tracks as you gaze in awe from what's outside.

While you don't believe in Christmas miracles, this one takes the cake. You slowly walk up to the window and look outside in wonder, watching each individual snowflake fall from the sky before landing across the landscape. Though the magical moment ends quickly as another cold breeze blows into the window, making you shiver violently.

"H-h-h-holy c-c-crap." you stutter as you shut the window close.

You rub your arms to try to warm yourself up, freezing from the cold air. You check the time on your alarm clock only to find out it is 8:00 AM. You leave the bedroom and head over to the thermostat and turn the heater on. Feeling the hot air blow into the cold corridors, you re-enter the bedroom to strip off your pj's and boxers before heading to the bathroom to shower.

As you shower, you hear the bathroom door open and close as a blue figure stands outside the shower glass door. The door opens to the shower as Lucario pushes you to the tile wall as he joins you in the shower. He presses his newly wet body against yours, his paws wrapping around the back of your shoulders.

 **NSFW**

 _"Morning my Mate."_ He says nonchalantly.

"Morning Lover." You say with a smile. You close the distance between you as your lips lock with his in a passionate kiss. Your hands slide down his waist to grope his well endowed ass, making Lucario gasp from your eager hands. You don't waste anytime as your fingers begin to trail around his small entrance under his tail. You trace around the rosebud, occasionally teasing him by pressing against his tailhole just enough to barely penetrate him. Lucario groans in frustration from your teasing, grabbing your hand with his paw and forcing your fingers inside of him.

He moans loudly, his sphincter clenching tightly around your two fingers as he begins to piston your hand against his ass, practically fingering himself with your own hand. You grin perversely as you take control and slide your fingers to the knuckle, rubbing against his prostate. Lucario's legs begin to tremble from your rough treatment, the only thing that is supporting him is his arms wrapped around your shoulders.

"Looks like someone's having a hard time." You say, drawing small circles on his sensitive prostate.

He doesn't bother answering your quip, instead he presses his head against your chest and moans. Your anal administrations has taken its toll on Lucario, his legs finally give out as he falls on his rump in the shower. You see the effects of your handy work as he sits on the floor in a daze, his canine member standing proudly with cum slowly dribbling down his shaft.

With the shower still running, it quickly washes away the mess Lucario made. You can't help but feel satisfied from the sight of Lucario trying to recover his wits. When he finally comes to, he looks up at you with a sheepish grin.

"Feel better?" You ask.

 _"Yeah..."_ He says as he rubs his swollen knot. He looks up you only to see your own member, throbbing for attention. _"Do you want me to... take care of that."_ he says as he grabs your shaft and slowly strokes it.

You shiver as you feel the water's temperature go down a bit as well as Lucario soft pads caressing your shaft. "It's fine," you say as you remove Lucario's paw, "we've been in the shower for too long, the water is getting cold."

 **End of NSFW**

Much to Lucario's dismay, he agrees with you. Minutes pass as you clean each other. Occasionally, your furry lover will sneak a grope on your privates, but you ignore his attempts to rile you up.

You shut off the shower and open the glass door, feeling the cold air quickly filling the small shower. You shiver again for the fourth time as you grab a towel to dry each other off. The majority of the time was spent drying Lucario off, his fur making it harder to remove the water from him. By the time you finish drying Lucario, your own body has been air dried.

"That took longer than expected." You say as you place the wet towel on the towel rack.

Lucario calls out your name. _"Do you think we could go out in the snow?"_ He asks, his tail wagging excitedly. You smile at his eagerness.

"Yeah, just let me get dressed and find you something to where."

You exit the bathroom with Lucario close behind and head to your bedroom. You rummage through your closet in search for something warm to wear, after all, you live in a town where it never snows... until now that is.

After you found out that you have no snow clothing, you improvise by finding your thickest jacket and double it with another jacket. You do the same with your pants as well. With yourself somewhat prepared for the snow, you slip on your hiking shoes.

You check on Lucario to see him wearing a black scarf. Just a scarf.

"Lucario, shouldn't you be wearing something more... warm?"

He scoffs at your comment, _"I'm a lucario, I can handle a little snow."_ He puffs out his chest to help prove his point.

"Alright, your loss." You head down the stairs and to your front door. You open the door and feel the cold breeze rush inside your heated home. You take a step out and hear the crunch of snow under your shoes. You take several more steps out and let it sink in that it has indeed snowed at your town.

Lucario shuts the door and follows suit, except he is in absolute awe. You smile as he finally witnesses snow for the first time. He kneels down and scoop some up in his paws, feeling the texture of it as it melts in his pads.

While he is distracted by the snow, you crouch down and begin packing the snow together in a fist-sized ball. With your weapon in hand, you take aim at Lucario and throw the snowball at him. Lucario is none the wiser as the ball hits his side, exploding on impact.

You take off running as you head to the forest for cover. _"Is that how it is gonna be?!"_

You dive over a fallen tree as a snowball flies by and hits one of the surrounding trees. You scramble to your feet and quickly make another snowball. With your weapon "reloaded," you peak over the trunk and scan the area. 'Where did the Blue-Butt go?'

Unbeknownst to you, Lucario carefully walks across the branch above, his target... You. When he is directly above you, he leaps down and pins you to the ground. You struggle in his grip and smash the snowball against the side of his face, temporarily blinding him and giving you enough time to knock him off.

You try to roll to your side, but Lucario grabs onto your jacket and pulls you back. In an effort to fight back, you roll on top of him and maneuver your arms under the crook of his knees. His eyes widen as you lift his legs over and pin him down with his own body.

He struggles in your grip, but each movement helps you secure him in your lock. He keeps up his resistance for a good minute before falling limp in your arms.

"You give up?" You ask, knowing he lost the battle.

He stares at you for a moment before answering. _"I give up..."_ He says quietly.

You remove your arms from his legs, but he immediately wraps them around your waist and pulls you close to his rear. _"You better claim your prize before I make you."_ He says grinding his rear against your groin.

 **NSFW**

"Out here? In the snow?" You say, unsure about his idea.

He grunts at your hesitance and unbuttons your jeans, reaching inside your pants and pulling your flaccid member out. _"Get over here so I can get you nice and hard."_ He winks at you as he squeezes your softy.

You sigh as you crawl over to him and present your member to him. Lucario holds your dick up and gently kisses the tip before taking inside his warm, wet maw. You shiver as he suckles on your dick, feeling it fill with blood and expand in his mouth. He gags lightly as he feels it presses against the back of his throat before entering it. He closes his eyes as he slowly pulls your newly harden member from his mouth until the tip slips out of his lips. **THAT RHYME**

"Fuck, it's cold." You gasp, feeling frozen air on your saliva slicked member. Lucario rolls onto his knees and spreads his cheeks apart, showing his inviting anus. _"Then you better put it somewhere nice and warm."_ He says with a shake of his hips.

You don't hesitate as you climb onto his back, hastily pressing your dick to his entrance and feeling it slip inside his tight ass.

 _"H-hah... F-feel better now?"_ He asks, shuddering lightly as he is once again filled with your cock.

You wrap your arms around his chest and sigh contently. "Yeah... how about you?"

Lucario looks between his legs and see his own hard canine cock, swaying to the left and the right as a small strand of pre drips from its tip. _"Would be better if you decided to breed me."_ He says, feeling antsy from the lack of movement within him.

You move your hips back and forth gently, feeling his walls clench tightly around your shaft as you pull it out and relaxes as you push it back in. Lucario moans under you as he lowers his chest to the ground to help your dick go deeper inside his ass.

 _"C-come Mate... You can go harder than t-that."_ He moans, his own member moving back and forth in sync with your thrusts.

You lift yourself from his back and place your hands on his hips. You, then, begin to increase your speed and power, slamming your hip against his rear. Lucario covers his mouth with his paw as becoming increasingly louder, literally shouting his pleasure from your cock.

Lucario's poor prostate is taking a great beating from your dick, unable to withstand such a powerful force. His ass begins to squeeze tightly around your shaft, locking you into place as he begins to cum onto the snow. His knot swells up as his member spews load after load into the snow, melting it with its intense heat. Lucario becomes a shuddering mess underneath you as his orgasm continues.

You are taking the brunt of it as his insides spasms around your shaft, bringing you to the edge as it milks you for all your worth. Your member throbs as it also begins to spew its load inside of Lucario, filling his rectum with the sweet seed he craves.

As your orgasm settles down, you fall over to your side with Lucario in tow. You pant onto his back, trying to regain your breath. "Enjoyed youself?"

Lucario pants as well as he stills feels your shaft inside of him. _"Very..."_

You feel the cold wind blow by, making not want to risk pulling out of him. "You mind if I don't pull out. It's fucking freezing."

Lucario chuckles as he pushes his rear further onto your shaft. _"Heh, is that even a question."_

You nuzzle your head into his scarf, enjoying the warm embrace you are in with Lucario.


	13. Workouts with Lucario

**Break time is over for now. Requested by The Bloody Seje**

You walk into the building, the smell of sweat is present in the air as various grunts and metal clanking is heard throughout the building. Before you is many workout equipment, ranging from dumbbells to treadmills to butterfly machines. They even have a swimming pool for the aquatic pokemon to train in.

You glance over at Lucario, who is holding his gym towel around his neck, as he looks at you impatiently. " _Are you gonna stand there or what?"_ he says harshly.

"Hey, they just opened this place. Just gimme a sec to choose on what to do." You say as you go back to looking around.

You know that Lucario trains his martial arts and aura attunement, but this is no aura temple so the aura part is out of the question. You scan the room until you lay your eyes on a black punching bag hanging off the ceiling in the far corner of the room.

"Alright, let's get going." you take Lucario's paw into your hand, much to his embarrassment of being seen holding hands with you, and take him to the area with the punching bag.

You set the gym bag you have been carrying down and test the punching bag out, rapping your knuckles on the bag itself to test how resilient it is. "Seems good enough." You mutter as you bring your attention to Lucario. "I want you to do a simple rep of punching, no kicking until you done it at least twenty times." You say as you take the towel off of his neck.

Lucario nods his head and proceeds to punch the bag once, letting it swing back and forth as it absorbs the blow before punching it in quick 3 hits, leaving a brief 2 second break before continuing his attacks.

You watch as he punches the bag, commenting on his form and having him switch his stance to train his recessive hand.

"Good work, try to kick once you finish this rep."

Lucario grunts in reply as he punches the bag twice before kicking the bag once and twist his body around to kick it twice.

Lucario continues his reps, sweat beginning to form on his fur as he focuses on finishing his reps. Once he finishes his reps, you call him over. As he walks to you, you dig through the bag and pull out a bottle of water along with his towel.

You open the bottle and hand it to him before removing the sweat from his body. "Nice work Lucario, you did good on your fighting style." you say as he drinks from the bottle. "Now we need to train your upper body strength."

Lucario merely grunts in reply as he hands you back the bottle to close and put away. You walk over to the barbells and pick the station that is mostly secluded, with the exception of the few fighting pokemon.

"Alright, I think you can lift up to 200 lbs, so let's set it to that." As you go to collect the weights, Lucario puts his paw on your shoulder and pulls you back. " _Maybe you should test it out first and I'll lift what you can't."_ He suggests.

You think about it for a moment, knowing that you aren't as strong as him but it can give him a weight start out on. You agree and sit yourself on the bench, lying down under the bar and gripping the ends of it.

Meanwhile, Lucario sets the bar at 150 lbs and takes his position behind your head. You can't help but smell his musky scent as his crotch is just inches away from your face.

"Be sure to spot me, alright Lucario?" He doesn't respond, instead he lifts the bar off of the rack and let's you hold all of the weight. Your arms lightly shake as you hold up the barbell, your muscles bulging as you try to lower the bar down to hover above your chest. Still, the weight proves too great as your arms give out and the barbell rests on your chest, slightly reducing the amount of air in your lungs.

"Aw crap… Lucario a little help?" You looking up at Lucario for assistance. Lucario looks down at you, then the bar, then back at you before releasing his grip on the bar and circling around the bench. "Lucario?"

 **NSFW**

He stops at the end of the bench where your feet rests and grabs the waistband of both your shorts and boxers, slowing pulling them off of your body to expose your member to the world. "What the fuck Lucario!" You whisper shout, looking around the room and seeing all the potential onlookers around you. So far, they haven't noticed.

" _Relax, there are no humans near by."_ He says calmly as he grips your cock in his paw and proceeds to stroke your length.

Lucario is right as there is only Pokémon in the room, but it still doesn't make the situation any better.

Lucario, then, lays down on the bench as he strokes you off, purposely positioning his rear to your side as you get a great view of his tailhole, taint, and balls lined up between his endowed cheeks. He even pushes his erect doggy cock back to add more for your viewing pleasure.

"Lucario… Let's just go home and we can A-Ah~" you gasp as his wet tongue laps at the tip of your now fully erect phallus.

You scan the room again and notice you got the attention of a Machamp, looking at your direction with a slight blush. "Fuck…" You say, feeling equally embarrassed, if not, more than the Machamp.

Lucario begins to take your cock into his maw and slurps loudly as he sucks on your tip for your salty pre. The slurping only brings more attention to you as another pokemon, this time a Blaziken, looks at your direction.

"L-Lucario, this isn't funny anymore." You stutter as he takes more of your member into his maw, making you moan under your breath.

" _Quit worrying, like they'll do anything."_ He says as he swallows your member and deep throats you.

You gasp again as your length is engulfed in his warm throat, his throat actively flexing around your shaft to coax more of your pre into his stomach. Lucario is no doubt enjoying this as his own member drools pre onto the bench, his arousal pooling next to your legs.

Lucario pulls off of your member slowly until it slips outs of his mouth with a wet *Pop!* " _There we go, nice and slick."_ He comments as he gets up from his resting position and climbs onto your lap, his rear hovering over your shaft as he holds your dick in his paw and slaps it against his tailhole multiple times.

All the Pokémon in the room have drawn their attention to you as Lucario presses your tip against his anus. His rosebud slowly stretches to accommodate your girth as he pushes your shaft into him, feeling inch after inch sink inside him until his ass finally rests on your hip.

" _I love this feeling so much…"_ He transmit as he grinds his ass along your shaft. Your face is bright red as you see the Pokémon in the room actually masturbate to the sight of Lucario making love to you.

" _See, even they like it."_ He comments as he moves his arms behind him to support him as he begins to lift his rear off of your shaft, moaning as your length slip out of his rear until the tip remains then he slams his hips into yours, hilting your dick back inside him.

He repeats the process over and over, his tempo increasing as his own doggy cock flops about, sending strings of pre flying through the air. Lucario has the biggest grin on his face as he moans loudly, letting the whole room know how much he loves your cock inside him.

You moan as well, though your's is much more quieter as your embarrassment overpowers your pleasure. Still, your member leaks a continuous stream of pre into Lucario's ass as he rides your shaft.

You look up at Lucario as he rides you, wearing a shit eating grin as his eyes look at a specific place. A bit curious, you look at the area he is staring at to see a very pissed off Zoroark giving you a death glare, the same Zoroark from the grocery store.

"What. The. Fuck."

You feel her eyes dig deep into your soul as the fiery hatred in her only gives Lucario more encouragement.

Lucario leans forward, putting his paws on your chest to support himself as he bounces his rear up and down your shaft, gasping and spurting pre onto your stomach every time you hit his prostate.

" _hah… hah… you feel soooo good."_ He moans, never once breaking eye contact with the Zoroark. You can't help but blush a deeper shade of red as both you and Lucario are put on the spotlight.

Soon, the room begins fill with a musky scent as Lucario's sexual but creates a stir in the gym room. It isn't long until the room descends into chaos as every pokemon begins to fuck each other.

But whenever a pokemon tries to come close to you, Lucario snarls at them, refusing to share you or himself among the orgy he created.

He moans your name repeatedly, riding your dick with his own slapping on your stomach continuously. You feel the familiar buildup in your groin as you begin to reach your end. Lucario, on the other hand, already climaxes as his load shoots out of his doggy cock, covering your stomach, chest, and face in the sticky fluids.

" _Come on!" He practically screams your name, "Cum in me, fill me already!"_

You clench your eyes shut as Lucario begins to slam his hips on you roughly, causing you a slight pain. You soon feel your cock bulge as the cum rushes through your shaft and into his eager body.

Lucario hilts you inside and holds you in place, enjoying the warm feeling in his rear as your seed travel deep into his bowels. You pant loudly as your feel the decline in your orgasm and slowly return to reality.

"Lucario, you fu-" you get cut short as he presses his lips to yours, kissing you in a passionate snog.

He pulls away gently and look into your eyes, his dark red iris looking into your's. " _We should get going…"_ He says, lifting the barbell from your chest.

You glare at him for a minute and pat his rear, signaling for him to get off. He sighs quietly and gets off of your hips, your dick slipping out as your deposit drizzles out of his used ass and onto your groin.

You mutter a few curses under your breath as you pull up your shorts. With the semen on your shirt and face, you pull off your shirt and wipe whatever cum is on you. As you do this, the humans who own some of the Pokémon try to stop the massive orgy taking place, with little to no progress being done.

You get your bag and stuff your shirt inside, making your way out of the gym and into the streets.

By the time you reach a safe distance, you stop and grab Lucario by the shoulders. "What the hell was that back there?" you question him.

Lucario only grins as he removes your hands off of him. " _I was only showing you off."_ He says with a cheeky grin. " _Besides, you know you enjoyed it."_ He turns around and spread his ass apart, showing you the cum leaking from his ass and dripping off of his balls.

You groan as you walk by him, ignoring his comment and begin your trip back home. Never again will you have Lucario spot you on the barbell.


	14. Lost with Riolu

**Requested by lordomega89**

The night is still as the sound of the wind blowing against the bedroom window can be heard. Within in the bedroom is you and Lucario sleeping together in the same bed. Except the only person sleeping is you.

Lucario cannot fall asleep for the life of him, tirelessly nuzzling your warm body as he tries to join you in your slumber.

As he feels his eyelids droop for the first time, the loud clap of Thunder roars out, startling him back awake. The window begins to shake more frequently as the pitter-patter of the rain begins to intensifies.

His hidden fear begins to unfold as he shivers against your form, his mind becoming overwhelmed with trepidation. The only person who knows of this fear is you.

His eyes begins to tear up as he clutches tightly around you, his mind reliving the moments of his early life.

A young Riolu can be seen wandering aimlessly in the forests, the leaves of nearby trees shaking violently as the wind grows stronger and stronger. "Rio! Rio! Riolu!" (Mama! Papa!) The young Riolu cries out, the sound of the wind masking his cries for help.

The rain pours down on the young Pokémon, his light blue fur soaked and unable to protect him from the harsh weather.

He continues his search for his parents or any of his clan members, wandering in the hard rain and traversing the large forest.

Seconds goes into minutes, and minutes goes into hours, and hours goes into days as the rain has never ceased its onslaught on the poor Riolu. His clan members have long since left the area, leaving the Riolu to fend for himself.

"R-io… L-lu…" (M-mama... ) he mutters, his body barely able to keep going. His legs soon gives out as he collapses under the branches of a large singular tree sitting on top of a hill.

Lucario clenches his eye shut, tears streaming down his cheeks as he presses his head against your chest. Lucario cries onto your chest for several minutes before he feels your arm pulls him close to you. He looks up at you with teary eyes and sees your beautiful confident eyes stare back at him.

You move your other arm around him and pull him into a hug, gently petting his head as you hold him close you.

You hum gently as you continue petting his head. "Shh… Shh… It's okay, I'm here. I'm here." you mutter tiredly, wiping the tears away from his eyes. Lucario's cries slowly turns into whimpers as he falls asleep in your arms, slightly shaking every so often.

You sigh quietly as you adjust yourself in the bed, moving him into the little spoon position. You rest your head above his and close your eyes, going back to sleep as the rain continues its song outside.

-'

"Rio…. Rio…." He mutters quietly to himself as the sound of a twig breaks. He weakly looks at the source of the noise to see a human child approaching, his shirt soaking wet as he holds his jacket in front of him.

The Riolu closes his eyes and accepts his fate, letting the human finish his miserable existence. Instead he feels the warm jacket wrap around him, for once feeling warmth in this harsh weather. Carefully, the child picks him up, making sure the jacket is wrapped snuggly around him before carrying the Pokémon home.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay. I'm here. I'm here." you whisper, petting the poor Riolu with your hand as you take him home.


	15. Evolution with Riolu

It has been weeks since you sneaked that Riolu into the house from the rain. During those weeks, you spent watching and caring for the pokemon. While you were too young to know, the Pokémon was suffering from hypothermia and would've died had you not intervened.

For days, you had to hide him from your mom or babysitter and sneak food and water to your bedroom. It only got harder when he began to recover and grew more active. As of now, you begin to suffer from stress that you would expect from a high school student.

"No no no! Stop jumping!" you cry out as you dive for the Riolu, just narrowly missing him by an inch. The Pokémon is just bouncing off the walls, both literally and metaphorically, as he leaves dirty paw marks along the walls and sometimes the ceiling.

"Dang it!" you yell out as you miss him yet again. While you love your new friend you made over the weeks, he is pushing your buttons a little too hard as you grab your pillow and wait for the perfect opportunity. As the Riolu bounces off the wall and lands on the carpet, you swing your pillow in his next jumping trajectory.

With a loud Thud!, you stop him in his tracks and mid air as he collides against your pillow and falls flat on his rear. You can see the stars in his eyes as he sits there in a daze. With him down, you quickly pounce on him and hold him in place.

You wrap your arms around him in a tight bear hug and hold him against your chest. 'What am I gonna do about you.' you thought to yourself as you look around the dirty walls.

 **Flash Forward**

You lay in your bed with Lucario, petting his head gently as you stare at the ceiling in thought. The thunder storm last night scared the living daylights out of Lucario and in turn, woke you up.

You did not think that somewhere in your life you would be Lucario's life partner, yet here you are holding him in a lover's embrace.

You look down at his sleeping form and smile. Maybe this is something that is meant to be.

 **Flashback**

It has only been 7 years since you found him, he has grown alot since then and so have you. You have just became a Freshman in highschool.

Though you may not of noticed until much later, he has developed a little crush on you that will soon grow into something much bigger when he evolves.

For now, he makes every opportunity to sneak a childish kiss and hug. You thought it was cute that he wanted so much affection from you, but you only helped fuel his passion into what you have today.

" _Brother! Brother!"_ you hear in your mind as Riolu runs out the front door before jumping onto your chest in a great hug. You smile as you wrap your arms around him and return his hug. You can feel him nuzzling his head against your neck before looking up at you with a small blush.

"Hey there, Riolu. How's it going?" you say, setting him down on the floor.

" _Awesome now that you're here!"_ he exclaims as he nuzzled your neck again. His tail is wagging rapidly, barely visible with its quick motions.

You can't help, but pull him into a tighter hug as you carry him inside. You shut the door behind you with a gentle kick of your foot and set down Riolu, much to his dismay.

"Alright Riolu, I gotta get my homework done and prepare dinner. So go play on the Xbox or something in meantime." You say, putting your backpack next to dining table and seating yourself.

" _Okay…"_ he mutters disheartened. He leaves the room and makes his way up the stairs, the light pitter-patter of his feet echoing from the other room.

A few hours had past since then. You did whatever homework you had, prepared and ate dinner, and now, you are getting ready to go to bed.

"Come on Riolu, time for bed." You call out, cleaning up the kitchen before going to sleep.

" _I… umm….just a minute…"_ You hear in a much deeper voice, his tone filled with uncertainty and fear.

"Riolu?" You stop what you doing and quickly leave the kitchen, searching for Riolu. "Riolu, are you okay? Where are you?" you yell out, checking the living room to find it empty.

" _I-I'm fine… I-It's just a stomach ache is all."_ You hear again, the deepness of his voice putting you on edge.

You run up the stairs and see the bathroom light shining under the crack of the door. You try to open the door only to find that it is locked.

"Riolu, you in here?" you call out as you put an ear on the wooden frame. Very faintly, you can hear the panicked breathing and quiet sobbing of the occupant inside.

"Riolu, open the door. What's going on?" you yell out as you quickly knock on the door. This time, you don't get a response from him, but the person inside become more distressed as his sobbing grows louder.

"Open the door dammit!" You yell as you begin to ram yourself against the frame. You hear the wooden frame begin to crack with each slam of your body. Your shoulder becoming bruised with every hit.

"Riolu!" you yell as the door caves in and breaks open. You stumble into the room and quickly scan the area. The room has shattered wooden shards scattered about and the shower curtain hastily closed, a blue outline can be easily seen from the other side.

"R-riolu?" you whisper as you carefully step around the mess you made. Very slowly, you grasp the curtain and pause for a moment, preparing yourself before pulling the curtain open.

Sitting in the tub is a dark blue creature, its head adorned with four dread-like appendages, two on each side respectively. Its arms are wrapped around its knees as a small spike pokes out from the side of its paws, though a much larger spike can be seen protruding from its chest.

Though the thing has the same colors of Riolu, it is much more larger. Maybe a few feet shorter than you, but still.

"Riolu?"

At first, it refuses to meet your gaze, but very slowly, it looks up at you. It eyes are a dark red just like Riolu's and the underside of his eyes are matted with tears.

" _I-I'm sorry… Brother… I-I'm sorry…"_ He whimpers as he rests his head between his knees again.

There is no doubt in your mind that this thing is Riolu and that he evolved into his adult form. You're guessing that the transformation scared him tremendously, something that was completely foreign to him until now.

You kneel down and gently picked him up from the tub. You grunt a bit as you lift him into your arms, his weight definitely increased with his evolution. "It's okay Riolu, everything is fine." you whisper as you rub his sides to help comfort him.

Like the first time you met him, he is scared of what's happening and you are there to help him out.

You hold him close to you and rock him back and forth, letting him calm down. After several minutes, his cries have quiet down and only his gentle breathing can be heard.

You look down at his face, his new face, as he sleeps in your arms soundly. You sigh, wiping away the tears that have matted underneath his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" You ask yourself before taking him to your bed to sleep.

 **Flash Forward**

You feel movement by your side as Lucario wakes up from his sleep. His red eyes flutter open a few times, his sleepiness slowly dissipating.

 _"Morning my mate."_ He say as he licks your cheek. You smile from the simple gesture and return his affection with a kiss.

"Morning Lover." You reply back.

He climbs onto your lap as you feel a certain pented up object resting on your stomach. "Heh, horny already? You just woke up."

" _Not my fault that I have dreams about you."_ He says as he wiggles his rump on your lap.

"Come here Lucario." You say as you pull him down for a kiss.

Despite how much he changed, how much he tries to act tough around you. You know that deep down inside him, he still looks up to you and that he will always love you unconditionally for the rest of his life. And that he is the young Riolu you rescued all those years ago.

 **Author's note: This chapter took a lot out of me. It went through some many revisions and so many ideas had been scraped, simply because I didn't like them. Anyway, I like writing the origin chapters a lot, since it let me write something with a story, instead of smut. Don't get me wrong, smut is always gonna be fun to write, but it's just something to challenge me as a writer.**

 **Enough about me, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and expect one more origin chapter. This time, dealing with Lucario's crush on you and how he deals with it. Also I changed the image cover into something I thought was kinda funny.**

 **-Clamor Luporum**


	16. Crushing on you with Lucario

**Author's note: This is the last origin chapter for TL, so this one is full of sexual content and alot of Imagination on Lucario's part. Enjoy.**

 **-Clamor Luporum**

 **(NSFW)**

 **2 years ago**

He feels you grabbing his shoulders as you pull him close, his fur standing up as his spine tingles in excitement. " _W-What are you d-doing?"_ He questions you as he looks into your eyes in nervousness.

You chuckle as I move a hand up to gently stroke his cheek. "You know what's going on. So let it happen…" You say as you move your lips close to his.

Lucario moans quietly as he feels his member poke out of his sheath. He closes his eyes and pucker his lips, eager to close the gap between.

Right before he feels your lips against his, you suddenly begin to yell. "Lucario! Breakfast is ready! Better hurry before your bacon gets cold!"

His eyes open to reveal the white ceiling of the bedroom, the sweet moments earlier are all but a fantasy. He glances down and sees the blanket pitching a small tent, his dream leaving him with a nice hard on.

" _Not again…"_ He says disappointed as he tries to push his erection down to no avail.

This wasn't the first time he had a wet dream of you and him, and it certainly isn't going to be the last one. Despite how much it arouses him, he can't help but feel dirty everytime this happens.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a gentle knock on the door rings out. "Hey, you coming to eat?" You ask from the other side of the door.

Lucario goes into a panic as he pushes his member down in an attempt to conceal it. " _Y-Yeah! My legs are asleep that's all!"_ He says a bit loudly.

"Alright, make sure you get downstairs before it gets cold." you say before leaving, your footsteps growing quiet the further you leave.

With you gone, Lucario let's out a sigh of relief as his member shoots up from its hiding place. " _Stupid penis and stupid dreams."_ He groans as he rants.

 _"These dreams are so… so… gay… There is nothing attractive about you and your male body. Your dumb face and your d-dumb, beautiful eyes… and your soft skin and strong hands…"_ His eyes close as he reaches a paw down to grip his member, slowly stroking it as his imagination makes it seem like you are doing the stroking.

" _A-ah… Keep going… D-don't stop…"_ He moans, pre oozing out of his tip and coating his paw in the sticky fluids.

His imagination is definitely not accurate as you line up your own member with his, a large red cock with a thick knot at the base, just like his.

"H-hah, y-you're so hard." He moans as he imagines you frotting the two cocks together in a rapid pace. He moans loudly as he feels his orgasm build up to his breaking point.

His body spasms as he thrusts his hips upward, his shaft shooting thick cum inside his blanket, coating the fabric in his white seed.

"Hah… hah… hah… hah…" He pants as he opens his eyes and his lewd image of you disappears.

" _D-dumb h-human…"_ he stutters as he weakly climbs out of bed, his legs shaking in his post-orgasm. His member slips back into its sheath as its knot swells down enough to fit inside, though there is a obvious bulge in his sheath of where the knot would be.

He walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing you sitting at the table with a warm smile on your face. "Took you long enough slow-poke." You tease as you stand up and take your finished plate to the sink.

" _S-shut up…"_ He stutters, thinking of how nice you would look without your clothes. He shakes the lewd image from his head as he sits down near his plate.

"Somebody is grumpy." you comment as you set your now clean plate on the dish rack and leave the kitchen. " _Idiot…"_

 **Flash Forward a few days.**

Lucario runs to his room, his cheeks blushing a bright red as he slams the door behind him. He finally caught sight of your member… sort of. You were asleep in your own bedroom with a towel on. You happened to pop boner as Lucario came into the room.

The only cover you had was the towel over your groin. Still, you pitched quite the large tent in Lucario's eyes, much more larger his own tents he makes every morning.

Now, Lucario tries to hold in his excitement as he thinks about your package. " _H-his dick is huge! H-how can something like t-that fit in his pants."_

He turns onto his stomach and unintentionally raises his rump into the air. " _H-his knot must be so T-thick."_ His tight virgin hole feels very tingly as he continues to overthink your package.

"I-I just want to grab it a-and feel it in my paws… and… and t-t-taste it." He says, not really knowing what he is saying anymore.

His paw had slowly snaked its way to his little rosebud, gently rubbing against his ring. This seems to ease the tingly feeling on the outside, but now he feels it inside his butt and it seems worse than earlier.

" _Mmmh…. Y-yeah… T-that feels good… T-try p-putting it in…"_ He moans, his imagination acting up as he imagines you standing right behind him, rubbing your thick doggy cock on his rear, drawing circles around his ring.

He feels you probe at his entrance a few times, his hole not yielding so easily. He groans as he looks back, seeing your large knot throb as you press on his small hole.

Lucario moans again as he thinks about how he wants you to shove your knot inside him, letting him feel it expand in his rectum as he is hopelessly tied to you. His own member is drooling onto his bet sheets, pre dripping from his tip as his fantasy overtake him.

His eyes shoots open as his paw digit slips inside his rear, his butt feeling an intruder for the first time. " _Y-you're in…"_ He moans as his eyes close again and he slips back into his fantasy, feeling your girthy tip inside his rear.

 _Y-yeah… F-fuck me… g-give me that knot…."_ He whimpers as he tries to fit his second finger inside.

He is soon imagining you pistoning your dick in and out of him, your knot pressing against his hole as he begs you to force it in. He can feel his ass give in as its resistance is slowly giving way to your "knot."

" _C-come on… C-come on… Just knot me already!"_ he screams as his second finger pushes in finally. Instead of the pleasure he was receiving from one finger, he is met with pain of pushing himself too far.

His eyes swell up with tears as his member throbs between his legs, shooting white ropes of cum onto the blanket below. He clenches tightly on his fingers, his mind still believing that you stuffed your knot inside him.

He gasps and twitches as his orgasm dies down, his rear sliding down to be level with the rest of his body.

The last thing on his mind before he slips unconscious is how long is it before your dick swells down…

 **Flash Forward a month**

He doesn't know what is right or wrong anymore. He can't stop thinking about you. His mind always bringing up lewd ideas of you and your "endowed" package.

His masturbation sessions only consists of playing with his rear now, finding it much more enjoyable and pleasurable to finger his ass than stroke himself off.

His dreams are becoming more and more lewd as the days go by. No longer are they cute romantic dreams of you admitting your feelings to him, instead they all consist of him riding your thick doggy cock until your knot slips inside.

He can't handle it anymore… He needs to get it out of his system. Now, he sitting on your bed, shaking violently as you sleep soundly from a large dose of sleeping pills.

" _Just once… Just once…"_ He chants silently to himself as his body tremors from anxiety and nervousness.

He shakily removes each article of clothing of your body, his paws timidly pulling off your clothes. When it comes down to your boxers, his arousal reached its peak as his shaft bobs between his legs.

He pulls off your boxer slowly, both to bring suspense and out of fear that you would wake up. As it finally slips off, he stares at your member in awe. It looks so different than his own. he feels disappointed that he can't be knotted, but it is still as big as he imagined it.

He tentatively grabs your member and lightly strokes it, feeling it fill with blood. " _it's so warm…"_ He comments as he continues to stroke you.

When you reach maximum hardness, he stops his stroking to spit on your tip before lathering it across your shaft. He does this a few times until your member is glossy with saliva.

He shivers as he straddles your hips, feeling your member rub against his legs before slipping between the crack of his furry rear.

" _You're so close… Just sit down on it now…"_ He whispers to himself. He aligns your head to his virgin anus, lowering himself down and feeling it press against it.

His body is shaking tremendously as he tries to force the head. It slowly makes progress as his rosebud very slightly parts around the head. Though his self-esteem goes down the drain as he hears you let out a yawn.

" _I can't do this!"_ He yells out in fear as he scrambles to get off of you. In his panic, his feet slips and he falls back onto your lap, your member tearing it ways past his cherry and into his rectum.

He sits on you in shock, tears streaming down his face as he feels you throbbing in his gut. He gasps as his rear feels like it has been split open by a log.

For several minutes, he sits on your shaft and he cries quietly until the pain slowly goes away.

With the pain gone, he wipes the tears from his eyes and glances down between his legs. Not much to see besides your stomach and his own dick, he leans back and lifts his balls up. He feels his cheek blush as he sees your member impaled in his ass, his puckered hole squeezing around the girth of your throbbing shaft.

" _A-ah… He is actually in…"_ He groans, moving his hips gently, lightly gasping from the slight movement within him.

Unbeknownst to him, your shaft is pressing against his prostate quite roughly. Your member hardly has to move to make him quiver on top of you, his own shaft leaking pre from the stimulation inside him.

" _A-ah... It's so t-thick…"_ He moans as he finds the confidence to very slowly lift his rear up. The feeling of your dick slipping out of his ass is making his mind crumble, his body shivering in excitement from the sensation in his rear.

With only the tip remaining, he takes a moment to collect himself from the previous action. When he feels ready, he slides himself back down, his member pointing upwards from the wonderful feeling of being stuffed full again of your cock.

" _T-this is w-wrong… but… W-why does it feel g-good…"_ He asks himself as he steadily rides your lap. He moans more frequently as he becomes active in impaling himself with your cock.

It's only been 5 minutes since he started and he is already on the verge of cumming. His tongue hangs from his mouth as he pants loudly, his steady riding turned into a lust fueled bouncing.

 _"Y-yeah, right there…"_ He moans your name, " _mmmh…. I'm so close…. Keep going…"_

His mind fantasizes many lewd images of you fucking him in every position, from doggystyle and missionary to the stand'n fuck and wheel barrel.

He clenches his eyes shut as feel his doggy cock spasm between his legs, cumming small streams onto your bare chest. He moans loudly as he hilts himself balls deep on your shaft.

You groan in your sleep as he feels your dick twitches and swells in his deepest parts. He clenches his eyes shut and let's out a loud moan as his insides feel hot, your cum flooding into his intestines and filling his colon.

He gasps and rests his paw on his stomach, rubbing his tummy as he shivers from the warmth within him.

" _There so much inside me."_ He sighs contently as he basks in the moment, his rear full of your cum and his own member twitching lightly on your stomach with his swollen knot throbbing in sync with his heart beat.

He looks down at you, his happy moment slipping away as regret fills him. He knows what he just did was wrong. He practically committed rape with the person who took care of him since day one.

There is no turning back though… He took your virginity and in turn you took his. He whimpers as he gets off your lap, quickly plugging his hole with a paw digit.

He shakily gets on his legs, his knees wobbling from his intense riding on your lap. He walks awkwardly to the bedroom door, his paw sealing his rosebud as your cum sloshes around in his gut.

Before he leaves, he glances back at your form, still sleeping soundly as if nothing had happened in the last few hours. He wipes away a tear before closing your door.

 **A few hours later**

You wake up feeling immensely sore, your dick aching as your chest is sticky in what seems to be your semen.

"Oh, fuck me…" You groan, your body aching as if you ran a whole marathon. You step out of bed and regret it immediately, your legs giving out as you fall to the floor on your rear.

"Fucking hell…" You cry out as you rub your stinging behind. You let out a tired sigh and slowly stand up, your legs feeling like jello as you lean against the wall for support.

"I feel like I woke up from a coma…" You mutter.

Once you feel the blood flow into your legs, you get off the wall a bit unsteadily. You wobble on your two out of the bedroom and make your way through the hallway, wondering just how in the hell are you going to get down the stairs.

You are pulled from your thoughts as you hear crying from Lucario's room. You stop in your tracks and stare at his closed door. You hear a gentle sniffle before he weeps again.

"Oh no…" You say as you knock on his door. "Lucario, you alright?" You ask.

No response from the other side.

You sigh as you turn the doorknob and open the door, seeing Lucario bundled up in his blanket as his eyes have the look of regret and sadness.

"I'm coming in…" You say as you step inside and shut the door behind you. You carefully make your way to his bed and seat yourself right next to him.

"You okay, buddy?" you ask once again as you pat his back. Lucario seems to shrink in your attempts at comforting him.

You sigh and begin to uncover him, letting you see his furry face as tears mat below his eyes. He must of been crying for a lot longer than you thought.

"What's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me." you say as you pet his head.

Whatever you said seems to make it worse as he refuses to meet your gaze.

You sigh and move yourself behind Lucario, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him into a spooning postion.

You nestle your head on top of his and gently rub his chest. "Then I'll stay here until you tell me." you say and nuzzle his head.

You didn't plan this ahead as your sore body makes you very drowsy, easily falling asleep with Lucario locked in your embrace.

Lucario hears your light snoring as you fall asleep behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. He slips his paw between his legs and feels your cum oozing out of his hole in large quantities.

His face blushes brightly, completely embarrassed that you a sleeping right behind him on your own terms while he is leaking your cum from his ass.

Very grateful that you didn't remove the blanket all the way, he rests his head on the bed and sigh.

He can't help but feel even more guilty about earlier. He saw just how tired you were from the ordeal and you still went out of your way to comfort him.

His eyes tear up a little as he nuzzled his head under your chin. You seem to like that and tighten your hug around his stomach. Lucario moans quietly as he feels more of your seed leak out of him.

He whimpers as the warm feeling in his stomach is gone. He glances up at you before turning his gaze away.

" _I don't deserve you…"_ He whispers before joining you in your sleep, his conscious full of guilt for his terrible sin.


	17. Breakfast and Payback with Lucario

**I never done this before, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Here's two requests put into one chapter.**

 **Requested by ghost509**

You are currently sitting in a nice, family style diner. The building is decorated with neat baseball mementos and the smell of ham and eggs fills the air. It certainly has the feeling of friendliness here.

"Hey Lucario, you figured out what you want yet?" You ask before taking a sip of your coffee, the warm liquids lightly burning your tongue.

" _Yeah, just about."_ He says, closing the menu and setting it down on the table. He looks up at you with a tired look in his red eyes, not used to waking up early for breakfast.

"Alright." you collect the menus and set them together on the far end of the table. The two of you wait for a few minutes until a waitress greets your table.

"Hello, I'm Megan and I'll be your hostess. Now what do you and your cute pokemon want to eat?"

You chuckle at her comment about Lucario before answering. "I would like the Omelette Special and Lucario would like…" You glance over at Lucario and motion him to answer.

" _Blueberry Waffles."_ He says to you and only you.

You sigh and answer for him. "Blueberry Waffles."

She smiles at you as she writes down your orders on her notepad. "Okay! We will be back with your food shortly!" She gives you a wink before walking off.

" _I don't like her."_ Lucario comments, giving her a glare as she continues her work.

"Aww, don't be jealous. You know I won't leave you." You give him a cheeky grin as you lean over and caress his furry cheek.

This only makes him blush as he bats your hand away. " _S-shut up…"_

His flustered response brings a smile on your face as you lean back and relax, enjoying the peaceful moment you have.

You hear the sound of a metallic object falling onto the floor, probably a utensil like a fork and spoon. You also hear the sound of Lucario going under the table to collect the said object.

"This couldn't be any bet-"

You choke on your words as you feel your pants open up along with Lucario hastily pulling out your flaccid member and quickly wrapping his mouth around it.

"W-What the fuck…" You quietly moan out. You look down between your legs to see Lucario, his red eyes looking up at you with your cock in his mouth. He grins the best he could before returning to his task.

You look back up and look around the room, seeing people of all ages sitting around in the room.

You feel his tongue flicking around the tip as your shaft hardens to full glory. When he realizes that you're completely erect, he pushes his muzzle further down your length until he feels it throb deep in his throat.

"Fuckmefuckmefuckmefucme..." you mutter under your breath. You are trying your hardest to remain calm and so far, no seems to notice the blue pokemon giving you head.

"Here we go!" You hear as Megan comes back with your breakfast. "An Omelette Special for you and Blueberry Waffles for your cutie. Hmm… where is he?" She asks.

 _Don't look under the table!_ "He went to the restroom, d-don't worry about it." You manage to say without moaning.

"Alright! Enjoy your food!" She says and leaves you once more.

You feel Lucario pull off your shaft with a wet *pop,* kissing the tip of your head before getting out from under the table. " _That was a nice appetizer."_ He says as he wipes the drool from his mouth.

You glare at him, certainly not feeling as happy as he is. He sees your glare and grins at how upset you are. " _What? Want me to continue?"_ He teases you as he cuts up his waffles.

You groan in frustration, turning your attention to the food in front of you. With your morning ruined, you begin to eat your breakfast with a frown on your face.

With your mood bitter, you barely noticed the rough sensation of something rubbing your dick. Barely…

You shiver as you leak pre from your tip in small quantities. You glance down again to see his blue feet stroking your member with such precision, it might as well be his forepaws.

You suppress a moan as his pads rubs circles around your sensitive head, coaxing more pre from the tip.

You want to pat away his feet, but each time you try, he rubs your member in a certain way that makes you lose focus and shudder in your seat. You clench your eyes as he presses his two feet together and rapidly beats you off. The almost quiet slicking noise can be heard as his pads became soaked in your pre, your dick dripping pre like a faucet.

Your breath becomes ragged as you feel the churning sensation in your balls, your cock throbbing as the clear pre turns into white cum. You grit your teeth as you shake in your orgasm, cum shooting from the tip and hitting the underside of the table and coating the carpeted floor in the white goo.

You pant lightly, glancing around the room nervously with the fear someone heard you. The room still continues as if there wasn't a horny Lucario beating off his trainer.

"F-fucking p-prick." You mutter as you shamefully put your cum soaked penis away. Lucario only grins as he leans back, his food finished long ago.

" _Why don't you punish me with your nice, hard cock then?"_ He says in a suggestive tone, his idea of punishment obviously involving his furry rear being penetrated by you.

You only glare at him, knowing fully well that fucking his ass will only encourage him. You groan as you look down at your food, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

You wave over another waiter and ask for the bill and a takeout box. It doesn't take long as the bill and box came to the table. You fish out the correct amount of money for the food and the tip and set it along with the bill.

With the food paid for, you gather your food and make your way out of the diner. As you head out the door, you hear the waitress yell out in distress. "What is this stuff, it's all under the table!"

Feeling shame, you sneak away with Lucario who has the biggest grin on his face.

 **Requested by [DATA REDACTED]**

With the last stunt Lucario pulled these few weeks, you are feeling pissed. You may love him, but you are not someone to be pushed around.

As of now, you went shopping at the local sex shop. If you are old enough to smoke and enlist, you are damn well old enough to buy dildos and shit.

With bags loaded with plugs, vibrators, and rope, you walk into your home and quickly set the bag upstairs in your room with the exception of the rope.

Going back down the stairs, you find Lucario sleeping soundly on the the couch. You carefully tiptoe to him and gently move his paws behind his back. He mutters in his sleep, but isn't bothered by the movement.

You begin to wrap the rope around his wrists and paws before tying a knot. Then you do the same to his legs, pressing his ankles together and tying that as well.

With everything set, you move behind him and gently lift his tail out of the way and reveal his pink, puckered hole. You move your thumb around the entrance in circles multiple times before plunging two of your pointer fingers inside.

He gasps loudly as he feels your fingers inside him, his ring clenching tightly around them. He looks back and sees who is inside him. " _Someone wants my butt."_ He says as he bites his lower lip. He tries to move and realizes his arms and legs are tied into place.

" _Oh… you're here to punish me, aren't you? Oh please don't ravage my behind with your human cock."_ He moans.

Oh, he is getting a ravaging. Just not the way he wants it. You pull out your fingers and hoist him up onto your shoulder. You carry him to the bedroom and set him on the bed, his stomach facing down with his ass hiked up.

Lucario doesn't see all that bothered by this as he shakes his rump in anticipation, eager to feel you inside him. You go through your bag and pull out an egg like device with a wire connecting it to a remote.

You go behind him and grab his plump cheeks, squeezing and spreading them for a bit before letting go.

His tail wags back and forth in excitement as he waits for you to stuff him full. Instead he feels a ball being pushed inside him before nestling deep in his rectum, resting against his prostate.

" _What did you put in me?"_ He asks as he tries to look behind him. You grin as you strap the remote to his leg.

"Just something to pay you back for the things you did to me." you say as you turn the knob on the remote. The egg inside Lucario begins to vibrate at a rapid pace, his prostate being stimulated tremendously.

" _Aaaah! T-turn it off!"_ He cries out as his member pokes out of its sheath and drips pre on the bed sheets.

"Not until you apologize for what you did at the gym and diner." you say as you begin to caress his rear.

" _N-not a c-chance."_ He moans as his orgasm approaches.

Just as he was about to cum, the egg stops vibrating and his orgasm slips away. He pants and whimpers as his member continues to drip pre onto the sheets. Then the egg begins to vibrate again, working him up to an orgasm.

The egg is a special device built for orgasm denial. It senses how hard the user squeezes on it when they are close and it shuts down, waiting for the inner muscles to lax before continuing its torment.

"Well, when you are ready, I'll be downstairs catching up on Siege." You say as you make your way for the door.

" _W-wait! C-come back!"_ He pleads as he struggles against his bindings, failing miserably. You wave him goodbye before shutting the door behind you.

 **1 hour later…**

You had fun for a bit until the Internet went down. Maybe it is about time you check on Lucario. You get up from the couch and make your way up the stairs, taking your time as you reach your bedroom door.

You open the door and see the sad sight before you. Lucario is laying on his side with the toy still inside him. His face has tears streaming down his cheeks as he goes through denial after denial. The bed is absolutely drenched in his pre and his doggy cock, its knot inflated and its tip dripping a stream of pre.

You feel pretty horrible as you see him in this state, even worse knowing that you did this to him. You go to the bed and untie him, removing the ropes before pulling the toy out of him.

"Lucario, are you okay?" You ask, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shivers from your touch, his fur soaked in his sweat from being overworked.

He slowly looks at you, his eyes widening when he sees you. In an instant, he pounces on you and pins you to the ground. His face still has tears streaming down his cheek as he frantically removes your pants.

" _p-please… F-fuck me...please…"_ He begs, his paws grabbing your member and pressing it against his hole. His desperation makes it hard for him as he misaligns it multiple times until he feels it slips inside him.

You gasp lightly as he sits himself on your lap, his member twitching and spurting white ropes of cum onto your shirt. He pants loudly as he orgasms, his face has the look of pure bliss as he begins to bounce his butt on your lap, your dick sliding in and out of his abused hole.

" _I-I'm sorry! I-I won't do I-It's again!"_ He continues to cry out as he rides you, his insides squeezing tightly on your shaft, never wanting to let go.

His body begins to go limp as Lucario can no longer support himself and he falls on top of you, his chest spike narrowly stabbing you. He moans on your chest, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as his body is beyond exhaustion.

" _p-please fuck me…"_ He moans as he lays limp on your body.

Without him holding you down, you sit up and hold Lucario in your arms. "shhh… Just close your eyes and rest. You earned it."

He whimpers before doing as told, his eyes closing and easily falling asleep in your hold.

You sigh in regret as you stand up and carry him to his old room, his bedroom having a visitor for the first time in months.

You lay down on his bed with Lucario in tow, holding him in a spooning position. You sigh sadly as you pull him close, letting him rest in your arms.

While your day didn't go as planned, you know that "power bottom" Lucario will take a while to recover from that. Who knows, he might ask for some punishment later in the future.


	18. House Cleaning with Lucario

**Requested by [This user was eaten by a black hole.]**

Feeling exhausted from a long day at work, you sluggishly unlock the door to your home and open the door. As you shut the door behind you and stumble into the house, you stop in your tracks at a particular sight.

You blink once… twice… you rub your eyes and blink a third time.

Your mouth drops as you see Lucario wearing a black and white maid's dress, the frills of his skirt hardly covering his plump rear which is also endowed with black lingerie that hugs tightly on his bulbous balls. He is currently bent over as he dusts off the picture frames you have sitting on a cabinet.

"L-Lucario… What are you doing?" You ask, slightly startling him.

He turns around and looks at you, his face has a light blush as he greets you. " _I'm just cleaning your home, m-master."_ He stutters the last part as his embarrassment takes a hold of him for a few seconds.

You feel yourself blushing as well, your cheeks burning as you rub the back of your neck. Normally, you would him to stop, but a certain bulge in your pants tells you otherwise. "Okay, I'll just… I'll just go make dinner."

As you prepare dinner, your eyes would wander onto Lucario, his maid uniform making his physique looks so… graceful and feminine. You can't help but imagine sneaking up behind him as he cleans and groping his plush rear.

Lucario notices that he caught your attention and smiles, returning to dusting your furniture and shaking his rump enticingly, his skirt lifting up and showing off his clothed rear and the outline of his package.

Mmph. Fuck, that is hot.

" _T-Thanks…"_ Lucario replies to your unintended comment.

You feel the embarrassment creep up on you and quickly return to prepping the food, occasionally looking up to stare at his rump. You don't know why, but you want that… no, you need that and for your name's sake, you will claim that booty.

By the time you finished dinner, your entire house looks clean and spotless. You have to admit, Lucario did an excellent job of being a maid though you know that's not why he don the outfit.

"Lucario! Dinner!" You call out as you set the dishes of his favorite meal on the table. As Lucario once said, nothing can beat your Shepherd's Pie.

He puts away his duster and seats himself across the table, his face still blushing lightly at your stares.

He sees his plate of food in front of him and smiles. " _T-thank you Master."_

His tone is still nervous and uncomfortable, but his tail wags slightly from the attention he is receiving.

The two of you eat your dinner in silence, his choice of attire making normal conversation seem awkward. He finished his plate first and gets up from the table, taking his plate to the sink to get washed. You couldn't help but notice the small tent he is pitching in his skirt, his arousal from your stares obviously showing.

Your eyes move up his form and sees his red eyes staring back at you, his face still blushing. " _Like what you see?"_ He says in a shy tone.

You smile and nod your head, finishing your plate and setting it in the sink for Lucario to wash.

His body is hunched over the sink as he cleans the plate, his skirt lifted up and revealing the same black lingerie except his red, knotted cock slipped out along the side and hanging between his legs.

Maybe a little grope won't hurt.

You walk up behind him and grab his plump rear, squeezing and massaging his butt as his rump contort around your hands.

He lets out a quiet moan as you continue your massage. He lays his chest onto the counter to give you better access to his rear, his dick beginning to drip pre onto floor.

Geez, if this gets him riled up that much, you wonder what this will do.

You unbutton your pants and pull out your hard cock, letting it flop in between his cheeks and letting him feel the warm, pulsating shaft. His tail wags in excitement as he glances back at you, his eyes filled with lust.

He stands up from the counter and moves to the table, climbing on top of it and laying down on his back. His legs are spread wide as the white frilly skirt barely covers his erect, doggy cock. " _Please Master… would you take me?"_ He begs, pulling up his skirt to give you better access.

Like you are going to say no. Matter of fact, when did you ever say "No" to him?

You move yourself in between his legs and very slowly pull his panties off of him, the black lingerie slipping off his round orbs and puckered hole before falling to the floor from the tip of his toes.

He gasps a bit when you place your shaft on top of his, easily dwarfing his own by a good two or three inches.

He hums in anticipation as he lays his head back, his arms resting above his head as he waits for the both of you to become one.

Enjoying the site of submission before you, you reward the blue pokemon by rubbing your tip around his small entrance. He gasps from sensation as he spreads his legs wider, hoping you would claim him.

With a small smirk, you push forward gently, letting him feel the tip part open his anus slowly. Inch by inch you push your shaft into him, his body quivering from the very slow feeling of being filled with human cock. His breathing is ragged as his member twitches and throbs with pre spewing out of its tip.

With you finally bottom out, he let's out a sigh of relief as the agonizing initial penetration has ended.

Lucario certainly has changed over the course of your relationship and sex life. His first time is filled with tears and pain as well as the raw emotions of finally becoming your lover and mate. But now, he has grown tolerable to being penetrated and even rides you for his own pleasure.

So here you are, balls deep in your once best friend now lover. His furry face adorn with a deep blush as his body is shamelessly dressed in a feminine maid uniforms. His legs are still spread wide for you as his dick rests on his stomach with strings of pre coating his tan-ish belly and his balls laying snuggly above your groin, covering the deep penetration of his ass. His red eyes look up at you, waiting for you to ravage his rear.

Best not to keep him waiting.

You grab onto his hips and pull yourself out of him, his ass gripping onto you tightly as you pull out until your tip remains inside. Lucario in the meantime moans to himself, his paw covering his mouth to help quiet himself.

You don't give him the time to recover as you thrust yourself back inside, letting his insides feel the motion of a nice fuck.

You repeat the process over and over, his ass being stuffed with your cock before feeling empty as you pull out and becoming stuffed yet again when you thrust back in.

No matter how many times you do this, Lucario loves each and every moment of it as he spasms on the table, his paws grasping for something to hold onto from wonderful feeling in his ass. His cock won't stop throbbing as pre jets out the tip whenever your tip kisses his prostate.

Like all the other times you done this, Lucario begins to reach his end, his knot becoming swollen as his pre output doubles. Something about feeling you inside him or maybe it's just you in general that makes him orgasm quickly. Either way, his ass squeezes tightly around your shaft and he lets out a loud, lust fueled moan. His dick shoots thick strings of cum into the air, only to fall down on his chest, coating the black part of his uniform in sticky, white semen.

You aren't too far off either as you roughly pound his rear through his orgasm, never giving him a single break from your onslaught. (Though you know that he wouldn't have it any other way.) You thrust into him over and over as your balls slap onto his plush cheeks.

Lucario moans and holds his legs with his paws, eager for you to dump your load inside him. " _Come on Master… Breed your pokemon… fill me with your pups…"_

You ignore his last comment as you push yourself as far as you could inside him, letting him feel your cock throb one last time before filling his insides with hot, white cum.

He gasps from the warm feeling in his gut, his rear becoming full of your spunk before pooling into his colon. He sighs contently when you finish your orgasm, his ass nice and filled with your deposit, some of it even leaking out from the tight seal of his ass. You pulling out only made it easier for some of your cum to spill out of his rear before he plugs it with a paw digit.

" _That was a nice filling Master."_ He comments as he sits up and rests his head against your chest. You laugh a little and pet his head as well. "Come on Lucario, you know there is no need to call me master. Still, I did like the maid outfit. It looks good on you."

This makes him blush as he nuzzles your neck before kissing you gently. " _I love you my mate."_

"I love you too, Lucario." you say as you return his kiss. "oh, where did you find this outfit anyway?"

" _I bought it with your credit card."_ He simply replies before going back to hugging you.

You feel your eyebrow twitch as you hear that. Goddammit Lucario...


	19. Domination with Lucario

**Requested by Ashchu97**

Lucario sleeps quietly on the couch, his body laying across the cushions as he holds his head in a very relaxed manner. Though his peaceful sleep is interrupted by a loud noise from upstairs, the sound of objects falling over as well as pained cries.

His ears twitches as they detect the noise and immediately his eyes open. He jumps off of the couch and dashes up the stairs, calling your name in a worried tone.

He stops at your door, the wooden barrier barely open as the room inside is completely dark. Lucario swallows nervously before hardening his nerve, willing to do anything for his mate.

He pushes the door open and peers inside. He sees the curtains to the window hastily close as well as your clothes laying on the floor, all of them in tatters.

In fear that you are hurt, he barges into the room and readies a combat stance.

But there is no one around. The room is empty and he can't detect a single trace of someone's aura, let alone your own aura. His worry begins to increase, thinking you are nowhere to be found, but he hears the door close behind him.

He turns around slowly to see the door completely shut and a large figure sitting above the door frame. He narrows his eyes and uses bone rush, holding the conjured weapon at the creature, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

The figure hops down from the slope, his appearance finally revealed as Lucario. A much larger Lucario.

It stands taller than any average Lucario with more spikes sticking out of his paws and even its shoulder. Its face and parts of its body has red markings following along its form.

This is no mere Lucario… it is a Mega Lucario.

This never concerned Lucario too much since he fought many stronger opponents, but he falters when he sees the Mega Lucario's eyes, the color matching your eyes perfectly. There is even scraps of your favorite shirt on the Mega Lucario's chest and shoulders.

His eyes widens when he realizes that this pokemon is you.

He stutters your name as he carefully walks towards you, a paw reaching out tentatively while the bone staff is held by his side at the ready.

He slowly reaches up and touches the left side of your muzzle, feeling the blue fur that covers it.

It doesn't last for long as you begin to snarl. Lucario tries to back away, but you grab onto his shoulders and toss him to the ground.

His back hits the floor and he is stunned, giving you enough time to pounce onto him and pin him to the floor.

" _N-no! Please!"_ He begs, his red eyes filled with terror.

You don't bother with his pleas as you move your hips in between his legs.

That is when Lucario feels it. Something large resting on his sheath and balls. He looks down to see the large, black knotted cock on top of his smaller sheathed one. He never cared that you were a few inches larger, but now, you completely doubled in size and thickness, absolutely dwarfing him. And you come with a thick knot that will somehow fit inside him.

His face blushes at the sight of it and he even feels himself grow a bit hard from it. Sensing submission within him, you flip him onto his stomach before hiking his ass high in the air.

" _W-wait, you're not thinking of-"_ He doesn't finish his sentence as you place your thick member along the crack of his ass. He shudders as he feels the heat radiating off of your member.

He isn't given much time to prepare himself as the pointed tip begins to prod at his small hole. He struggles to get out of your hold, but you only push his chest further to the floor, giving you better access to his rear.

You growl on top of him and push harder against his hole, slathering per on his anus to serve as a form of lubrication.

He begins to cry out your name as he feels his hole stretch around the girthy member. " _please… stop… it hurts…"_

You hardly acknowledge him and continue pushing forward. His ass slowly dilates around the thick shaft until it slides all the way to the knot.

Lucario's eyes widen as he feels the shaft go into his deepest depths, touching places that have never been touched before. Tears stream down his face as his stomach bulges, giving a clear outline of the length within.

You lower your muzzle to his face and gently lick the tears away, finally showing some mercy for the blue pokemon.

Lucario continues to whimper under you, his belly feeling stuffed and his ass stretched beyond relief.

But like before, you grow tired of his crying and grab onto his hips.

" _N-no…"_ He barely gets out as you pull the large cock out of him and push it back forward.

Lucario whines and whimpers as he feels the cock inside him piston his rear. He moves a paw to his belly and feels the bulge moving back and forth, a reminder of who has the bigger tool.

Despite the initial pain, it doesn't take too long for his own member to poke out of his sheath and drip pre onto the floor. He moans loudly as tears drip off his chin, the pain and pleasure being a wonderful combination.

He raises his ass higher up and pushes it towards your groin, moaning as he reaches back to fondle your swollen balls. You grin at the submissive male and reward him by thrusting harder, letting him feel the full force of a good fuck.

His moans grow louder and higher as his insides are forced to house a monstrous length, his prostate unable to withstand such a crushing.

Lucario feels his orgasm coming as he begins to tremble under you, his dick and balls swaying back and forth with each thrust of your mighty cock. He cries out yet again as he cums onto the floor, a white sticky puddle forming between his legs.

Lucario pants heavily as you continue to pound his rear before thrusting yourself as deep as you can, your knot stopping you from hilting.

You grunt in annoyance and try again, your meaty knot slapping against his hole to no avail.

Lucario notices what you are trying to do and reaches behind to spread himself wide for you, his mind in a daze from the orgasm and the large cock in his ass.

You try again and again, his ass refusing to take your knot. Lucario even begins to push back against it, eager to feel the bulbous knot in his ass.

You growl and sit up, pulling Lucario onto your lap and pushing him down onto your shaft. Lucario groans as his anal ring begins to stretch around the ball until a wet pop rings out.

Lucario gasps as his ass is completely stuffed. He feels the knot expand inside him, making it impossible to pull out.

Then he notices that his stomach feels hot, really hot. The cock inside him throbs continuously as cum pours into him, load after load of potent spunk fills his insides with nowhere else go but deeper.

Lucario is too far in his sexual daze to care as he rubs his ever expanding belly with a dopey grin on his face. By the time you finish, Lucario looks like he is in his third trimester and is ready to go into labor at any moment.

You don't particularly care as you lay down on the floor and pull Lucario close, enjoying the feel of your new cock sleeve as you go to sleep.

Lucario, his ass stuffed with cock and cum, stays by your side, not only bound the knot lodged in his hole, but by the feeling of submission to you as your beta.

With a quiet whimper, he closes his eyes briefly before opening them, seeing the ceiling fan of the living room. He sighs as he rest his paw on his flat stomach, his fur covered in his own cum from his recent wet dream.

He sighs again before looking at the front door. " _When will you come home…"_ he whimpers before laying down and falling back asleep.


	20. Night Show with Lucario

**Requested by Kubon**

You sit on top of a hill with Lucario, the sun in the distance starting to set behind the mountain side. The tree that you are under begins to shake in the wind, individual leaves floating off into the sky to create a beautiful scene of nature.

Meanwhile, Lucario is laying down with his head on your lap, sleeping soundly as you pet his head.

You check the time on your phone before putting it back down. _Almost there._

Wanting to get comfortable yourself, you lift Lucario's head off of your lap and lay down next to him, pulling him into the warm spooning position.

The movement didn't seem to bother him as he wiggles further into your hold.

You smile at the small affection before glancing back to the sky. The once bright blue landscape is a fading orange, so close to turning to the pitch black sky of night.

You check your phone again, the anticipation is killing you.

When the sun finally sets, the last bastion of light disappears with it, leaving the sky to it's lonesome self. Only the stars give it company on this cold night.

You check the time yet again to see that it is coming. Feeling excited, you shake Lucario awake gently . "Hey, it's about to start."

His eyes flutter open at you, his red iris hard to see in the dark. His gaze locks on you for a moment before moving to the space behind you.

His eyes seem to glint as they reflect small bright objects moving rapidly by. Curious, you look up to see the wondrous sight of the meteor shower.

Many upon many bright balls of space debris speed across the open sky, "shooting stars" in its own right.

You smile and lay back down, pulling Lucario close to you in a warm embrace. He smiles at this as well and licks your cheek before resting his head on your chest.

You let out a relaxed sigh and enjoy the moment, your lover by your side as the night sky shines brilliantly with its meteor shower.

You wouldn't have it any other way…

 **I miss fluff requests.**


	21. Rescue and Competition with Lucario

**Requested by** **tomytheawesome**

You didn't expect to be woken up around 4 in the morning by Lucario and you definitely did not expect to be dragged through the forest either.

"Hey hey, Lucario what's going on?" You say tiredly, your eyes still drowsy from the little sleep you had from Lucario's late night adventure.

" _There's no time to explain. He's hurt out here."_ He simply states as he continues to pull you by your wrist.

"Who's hurt? You are not making any sense." You whine, the cold air making you shiver from the very thin layer of your boxers and white t-shirt. You hardly had anytime to put on slippers before he dragged you outside.

" _Him! Over there!"_ He exclaims, pointing at a set bushes.

You stare at the bushes with a bit of confusion until you hear sound of whimpering and slight struggle.

You shake off the sleepiness and move around the bush, taking careful steps incase this thing might attack you.

Instead of being pounced, you are greeted by a terrible sight. A Braixen's left ankle caught on the jaws of a bear trap. Judging by the amount blood on the floor, its paws, and the trap, it had struggled to get out. Its face looks pale, most likely from the loss of blood.

"Holy shit." You blurt out, glancing over at Lucario with a worried look. You take in a deep breath and exhale, taking in the sight before you.

"Okay... Okay… Lucario, go on the other side and help me reset the trap. He nods his head and places a paw on the jaw spring. You do the same and brace yourself.

"On three. One… two… three!" You yell, pushing down on the spring as the jaws open up, letting the fox pokemon to painfully remove its foot from the trap.

When it is clear, both you and Lucario release the trap. You notice that the Braixen's foot is still bleeding from its open wound.

Without hesitation, you take off your shirt and wrap it around the foot tightly. The white fabric becoming red quickly as the blood soaks through.

"Lucario, go home and get the car started." You tell him, Lucario giving a quick nod before disappearing in a blink of an eye, leaving behind a dust trail of where he dashed to.

As he gets the car ready, you carefully pick up the pokemon and hold it in your arms. You very gently jog to your car, trying your best to not put the pokemon in any more harm than it needs to be.

By the time you reach your home, the car door is wide open and its engine idling with Lucario sitting in the passenger seat.

You'll congratulate Lucario later, this poor thing is gonna die if you don't hurry. You set the Braixen in the backseat and shut the door, then you sit yourself in the driver's seat.

You change out of park, the gears shifting as you drive forward and head to nearest Pokecenter. You would glance back every so often to check on the Braixen, the fox fallen unconscious from either the pain or blood loss.

When you reach the Pokecenter, you pull up right at the front doors and park the car. Now they definitely did not expect a man to run through their doors in only his boxers with a badly injured Braixen his arms, but here you are shouting at them to get a doctor for the fox.

 **6 hours later…**

Time has passed since the Braixen went into surgery. You went back home and gotten dressed for when they will call you back.

Now you are waiting and laying on the couch, Lucario resting on top of you with his head sleeping on your chest and a cell phone in your hand.

Are you worried? Definitely. Are you excited to house another pokemon? Not at all. Lucario is hard enough since he is very sexually active and gets very jealous when you divert your attention elsewhere. Now you are gonna have another pokemon living with you.

At least he taken it well enough. Given that made sure that you are completely covered in his scent and him vice versa. Your legs are still a bit sore from his aggressive riding, but you will live.

You glance at the phone every minute before going back to staring at the ceiling fan. You let out a sigh and close your eyes. Maybe sleeping will pass the time.

*RIIIIING! RIIIIING!*

So much for that…

You answer the phone and hold it up to your ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Nurse Jansen from the Pokecenter. Is this…" She says your name.

"Yeah, that's me. Is the Braixen okay?"

"Yes, he is. He will make a full recovery in a few months. His ankle will be wrapped in a half cast to help his wound heal as well as prevent his ligaments from moving."

You nod your head during the call, noting the painkillers and antibiotics you have to give him and all the other careful procedures you have to take.

"Alright, I'm gonna head on over to pick him up."

"Okay, we'll prep the medication and have him ready. See you soon." She says before hanging up.

You yawn and stretch your arms out before patting Lucario on his back. Lucario doesn't seem to budge as he tightens his hug on you and nuzzle your chest with sleepy grin.

You sigh and scratch behind his ears, then you move your hands to his rear and sit up.

Lucario doesn't let up as his arms move around your neck and he secures his grip.

"Geez." You mutter. You get off the couch and hold Lucario up by his plump rump, carrying him to the front door and out to the car.

Adjusting your hold on him, you open the car door and set him on the passenger side. He whines when you try to pull yourself from his cuddle.

"Come on Lucario, let go."

" _No…"_ He cries out tiredly, his arms pulling you dangerously close to his chest spike.

Seeing that he isn't going to listen, you cup his left cheek and mash your lips against his. His eyes widen at the sudden contact and he moans in the kiss. His legs reflexively spread to give you better access to his privates.

You trail your hand down his chest and stomach, slowly drawing circles on his belly button. As his arms move from your neck to the opening of your pants, you quickly back up and pull the seat belt over, buckling him to the seat before you shut the door on him.

"With that done, let's get going Lover Boy." You tease as you get into the driver seat.

Lucario looks upset as he sits there with his arms crossed and his face adorned with a light blush. " _J-Jerk…"_

"Aw, you'll get over it." You continue to tease as you turn over the engine and drive to the Pokecenter.

The drive was relatively peaceful with the exception of the stinging sensation on your arm after Lucario punched it.

You pull into the Pokecenter's parking lot and turn off the engine. You unbuckle yourself and exit the vehicle. "Lucario, watch the car. I'll be back in a few minutes."

" _Fine, I don't even like Hospital anyway."_ He pouts, still upset about earlier.

You walk through the front door once again, only this time you are fully dressed. You go to the front desk and talk to the man running it.

"I'm here to pick up the Braixen from this morning."

"Hmm… let me see…" He goes through the records on his computer. "Ah yes, the male Braixen with the leg injury. He is at the far end of the hallway on the left door." He presses a button and loud buzzing can be heard as well as the locks opening on the doors.

"Thanks." You simply say. You go through the doors and make your way down the white corridor.

When you reach the room, you expected a hospital bed, but instead you see a storage room with racks full of pokeballs and a nurse maintaining them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the room with the Braixen."

She only smiles as she begins to explain. "This is the room, we hold the pokemon here in their pokeballs to let them heal and save up space for those who need it."

"Oh…" You say a bit disappointed.

"Anyway, here you go." She hands you a pokeball with the numbers "506" and a bag full of medication most likely.

"Be sure to give him the painkillers twice a day and the antibiotics every 6 hours." She instructs you one last time.

You give a thumbs up and leave the room, traversing back through the hallway and out of the Pokecenter.

By the time you get inside your car, you look at the pokeball in your hand. You frown at the red and white ball before setting it with the bag.

" _Hey! Let's leave already. This ass isn't going to fuck itself."_ He rests a paw right above your groin and squeezes the package inside.

You swear you just did that a few hours ago and he still wants to make love with you. He might have a cock addiction or something.

You sigh and shake your head, turning over the engine and leaving the parking lot.

It doesn't take long for the both of you to get home, Lucario being the first to enter your home with you trailing behind.

Lucario calls out your name. " _Come on already, so I can have you cum in me."_

These puns are going to be the death of you, you just know it.

"Lemme just get the pokemon comfortable here, you damn horn dog." You yell at him as he go upstairs to your bedroom.

You go up the stairs as well and enter Lucario's old bedroom. You take out the pokeball and activate it, releasing the Braixen from within.

The Pokémon materializes on the bed, starting out in a standing position but following flat on his petite rump due to his injury.

"B-braix?" He says in a confused tone.

"Hey bud, it's the guy who saved you earlier." you try to introduce yourself, although feeling a bit awkward doing it.

"Braixen?"

"oookay… Anyway, I'm gonna take care of you in the meantime, so just relax and don't destroy my home, cool?"

"Braix?"

"I hope that is a yes. Rest up and I will get you something to eat in an hour or two." You say with a slight clap of your hands. You leave the room and shut the door behind you.

With the fox resting in Lucario's old bed, it is time to tend to other matters. You step into your bedroom to find Lucario laying on your bed, his body laying spread out and his leg raised in the air. His reds eyes saying "Fuck me" as he stares at you.

" _Ready to breed your mate?"_ He asks you despite not giving you a choice in the matter.

"No, not really." You say honestly, already stripping off your clothes.

" _Then let's change that, shall we?"_ He says with a lick of his lips.

 **A month later…**

The Braixen lays on the bed staring at the ceiling, a bit bored but very grateful to be alive.

His eyes would wander around the room every so often, observing the old toys Lucario would play with as a Riolu.

" _Any second now."_ He says to himself, timing the daily event of your life.

Not too long after, a loud thumping can be heard from the other side of the wall along with the pained groans from the human who saved him.

"What the fuck Lucario, it is 5 in the morning. Get off my dick!" you yell a bit muffled.

The Braixen chuckles at the lewdness of the whole thing, knowing the sexual relationship between you and Lucario.

"What do you mean No?"

He is still surprised at how much sex that Lucario can have, especially knowing his preferred position after sneaking around to watch the commotion.

"There, you happy? Now go to sleep. Wait, stop it, LUCARIO!"

Still, he can't help but feel a little aroused from this. By little, he means having a rock hard erection and wondering why would a male Lucario love your cock so much.

Either way, he is gonna find out one way or another.

 **30 minutes later… NSFW**

You pant heavily as Lucario snuggles your side, his head nuzzling your chest as his rear grinds on the shaft impaling him.

You feel sore and you just woke up not too long ago. Your hips ache and your body covered in sweat from Lucario's morning ride.

At least he hasn't gone in a rut or you would be fucked. Metaphorically and literally.

Normally, he would do this once or twice a week. But with the new addition to your home, he has done this on a daily basis.

"Fuck… I need a break…" You pant, dragging your hand across his blue fur.

You lift him off of your body, your member sliding out of his cummy hole and your newest deposit seeps out onto your bed.

Lucario doesn't struggle with you as he is put to the side, his face having a dopey smile as his insides feel warm and full.

You slide off your bed and stumble a bit, your legs feeling numbed from earlier. "I need to bathe." you mutter as you continue to stumble out of your room.

The bathroom is only a few steps away, but your legs feel like you traveled for miles. At least you don't have to worry about Dark Souls III fucking you, you have Lucario for that.

When you enter your bathroom, you kneel over the tub and turn on faucet, warm water flooding into the porcelain tub. You don't wait as you climb into the large bowl and lay down, feeling relaxed as the hot water rises over your sore body.

"Man, this feels good…" You say as you let out a large sigh.

You shut off the faucet with your feet and bask in its warmth, your eyes slowly closing as you go into a peaceful sleep.

While you rest in the tub, the door slowly opens as paw pads lightly step into the room, a near quiet thump echos the room as the visitor steps to your tub.

You hardly noticed the visitor until they climb into the tub with you, laying themselves on top of you.

"Nice of you to join me Lucario." you mutter, wrapping your arms around him. Your eyes are still shut as you are in a semi-sleep.

He sits up on your lap and begins to grind his rear on your shaft, easily coaxing it to harden to its full length.

"Geez, didn't we do this not too long ago." You complain.

When you reach maximum hardness, he grabs your shaft with his small paws and presses your tip on his taint, dragging it back and forth between his fluffy balls and small hole.

He soon aligns the shaft to his entrance and slowly sits down, his hole surprisingly not giving way to your head.

"Damn Lucario, it like you are a virgin again." You joke as you open an eye, seeing the Braixen sitting your lap with a bright blush on his face and his bright red knotted cock leaking pre onto your belly.

"What the fuck." You blurt out before gasping loudly, his anus finally stretching around your girth and taking you to the hilt.

"B-braix!" The fox cries out as well, his ass feeling stuffed with another male's organ.

"F-fuck me…" You pant, your mind in a state of confusion as you try to cope with the fact that you taken another Pokémon's virginity.

'Lucario is gonna kill me!' Is the last thing on your mind before the fox begins to ride your length.

You moan with the male Braixen as he bounces his ass on your cock, his forepaws resting on your chest as he holds himself up.

"F-fuck…" You moan as his insides squeezes tightly on your cock, never feeling this kind of tightness before.

While you are distressed and confused, the Braixen is having the time of his life. Never has he felt this kind of pleasure before, he understands why that Lucario would do this everyday. He no longer cares if you cum inside him, if becoming your mate means more of this, he will gladly take buckets of your spunk inside him.

It doesn't take long as you reach your peak, your shaft already over stimulated from earlier.

Before you could blow your load, the Braixen cries out in bliss as he cums long spurts across your face and chest, thick strands of cum streaking up chest to your face.

While he orgasms on top of you, his anal tunnels begins to spasm around your spear, massaging your throbbing length and milking your seed out. Soon, you begin to cum as well as your white, hot semen floods into his ass. He cries out again as his rear feels warm and full, his much smaller frame making your deposit feel larger than it actually is.

Now here you are panting with the Braixen laying on top of you, his head nuzzling your chest happily as he grinds his rear on your impaled shaft.

"Fucking… A…" You groan, not sure if you should pet him or throw him off of you.

" _M-master?"_ You hear in your mind, you glance at the door and see Lucario, his red eyes burning in anger at the fox on top of you.

"Woah… Now hold on a sec, I can explain." You say, trying to get up but the weight of the pokemon holding you down.

"Braixen?" The fox says as he gets up and steps out of the tub, water dripping of his furry skirt.

("You… You damn homewrecker!" Lucario yells at him. His lips snarling as he seethes with anger.

"Aw. Don't be like that, you made me curious what mating with him would be like. And he is one hell of a lay." The Braixen teases, his paw rubbing his cum filled rump with a smile.

"I should've left you out there and never bothered to help you!" He points at the fox as his other paw clenches tightly.

"Hey, no need to be hostile. I am his mate as much as you are. We both smell of his scent, so let's just get along and share him.

"Fuck you!")

"Lu Lu Lucario!"

"Bra Braixen."

"Rio Lucario!"

"Braixen."

"Lucario!"

You have no idea what they are arguing over, but it can't be good. Lucario and Braixen are arguing with each other as your seed drips onto the tile floor from both of their used holes.

Kinda hot, but now is not the time. You get up from the tub and as soon as you press your foot to the ground, they turn their heads at you with a look of determination.

"Ah shit." is the last thing you say before being pushes back down into the tub. The two pokemon still arguing as they grab your abused shaft and stroke it back to life.

"Can we just settle like adults and not fuck me!"

" _Shut the fuck up!"_

You slump down and cross your arms, clearly not having a say with your own penis. "R-rude."

They continue to stroke your off as they glare at each other, not caring for the moaning human they are beating off.

Almost immediately, they drop down and begin licking your shaft, their tongues mingling around your length as they please the shaft that has been inside both of them.

Lucario tries to block the fox from your cock as he wraps his lips around your head and swallows most of the shaft into his throat.

Braixen isn't giving up as he moves lower to lick your overworked testes, gently sucking on each orbs as his nose is buried in your musk.

You can hardly hold out two minutes as you weakly orgasm, making Lucario gag as he pulls off your shaft in a coughing fit, cum dripping from his maw as a thick strand lands on his snout and forehead.

The Braixen, not wanting to left out, pulls off of your balls and opens his mouth wide, taking a large glob of cum into his mouth before having two smaller strands drip off his nose and ears.

The two swallow your semen eagerly before going back to arguing with each other.

("Hah! He came in my mouth first, so he wants me you damn slut!" Lucario shouts.

"That's because you deep throated him you cheater! He obviously wants both of us since he had enough for me too."

"Errrr! Let's see who can make him cum faster with our ass then!"

"Fine!")

"I really need a break, I feel like I'm dying."

" _Shut up!"_ ("Shut up!")

 **2 Hours later…**

You weaze on your bed with Lucario and Braixen on each arm, both of them snuggling your side with their swollen knots grinding on your thighs.

You thought you were sore this morning, you can hardly move and your dick is just raw. Constantly having a tight asshole surrounding your shaft and always pumping your seed into them is exhausting. You reaches the point that you were firing blanks and they still continued to fuck you. They took out their anger on you and now they are happily fucking you while sucking each other off.

You hoped they would fuck each other, but something about you being Alpha made it only that you can fuck them and they have to share your cock.

"F-fucking… B-boys…" You groan as their paws link around your sore shaft, squeezing it gently as they nuzzle your chest.

 **That was a doozy. I definitely sealed the deal on expanding the trainer's Harem, but I want to make sure that is alright with my readers. I may set up a poll to see the results, but I would like to see the reviews on this chapter first before doing so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep on sending in the requests.**

 **-Clamorem Luporum**


	22. The Finale with Lucario and Braixen

**Requested by EliPro, Is that a weed, Aka Uchiha, somemotherfucker, tomytheawesome.**

The morning is peaceful as the wind blows on by, fallen leaves drifting through the air like birds in the sky. Your home lays in a quiet solitude as the morning light shines through your bedroom window.

You lay on your bed with two furry pokemon on each side, both nuzzling your chest as they sleep happily. You, on the other hand, lie awake, your thoughts occupied with your new lover, Braixen.

You look over to the fox and see him snoozing contently, his head resting on your chest as his left paw slowly rubbing your belly in his sleep.

Meanwhile, to your right, Lucario rubs his forehead against your neck, his eyes covered in your body to prevent the intrusive light arousing him from his sleep.

You let out a yawn and pet their backs gently, careful to not wake them up.

You will admit, having two lovers is exhausting. A normal day should to be going to work and coming home to Lucario riding your pogo stick. Now, you come home to both Lucario and Braixen wanting to ride your pogo stick, but it is a one person use only.

From there they would fight, winner gets first dibs, loser gets seconds, winner feels horny again, repeat and repeat. By the time they are satisfied, you feel like a freight train ran you over and had the courtesy to back up and finish the job. Your groin would be sore, your hips would feel broken, and your muscles will ache in pain from being so raw.

They finally stopped as Lucario grew to like Braixen and stopped caring about you sharing his scent. (To a degree.) So the never ending fucking was done and your dick will not see the day that it falls off… yet.

But now raises the question, what will you do now? The two males seem happy with you and each other, so you are doing something right.

Maybe you should just take them out somewhere nice. It is summer, so the local fair has arrived. Roller coasters and funnel cake, Braixen might like it and you already know Lucario loves the rides, so why not.

During your deep think, you feel two paws cup your cheeks and turn them to face his furry muzzle before pulling you close and lightly kissing your lips.

" _Morning my mate, you slept well."_ Lucario asks as he caresses your left cheek with his soft paw pads.

"I slept fine, especially since I got a break from the constant rutting." you joke, nuzzling his head with your own.

Lucario lets out a chuckle before getting one more kiss, your lips connecting once more.

You smile as you maneuver over him and off the bed, your back popping a little from sleeping for so long. You yawn as you walk out of the bedroom, the slightly cold air tingling your nude body.

You hear Lucario shift around the bed and wake up his harem mate, the fox letting out a groan of annoyance.

You go down the stairs and prepare your day, going on your computer and buying day passes to the fair. You send the online ticket to your printer and let the machine do its job. With your plan set, you go back up the stairs to be greeted by a pleasant sight.

Both Lucario and Braixen are presenting their rears to you, their tails lifted up and out of the way to show you their eager little love holes and the small, round testes beneath it. They look back at you with a seductive grin as they shake their butts, occasionally bumping them together and making their balls and cheeks jiggle from the impact.

" _Which one of us do you want to breed first, Alpha?"_ Braixen says to you, using Lucario as a conduit to transfer his thoughts to you.

It is pretty obvious that you like what you see as your own member hardens at the idea of penetrating one of those lovely holes.

You walk to the bed and lay your dick in between Braixen's cheeks, your shaft rubbing and stimulating his anus. He lets out a gasp before lowering his chest to the bed, letting his rear hike up for you to have easier access.

Lucario grunts at your decision before moving himself on the bed, positioning his rear right in front of Braixen. ("You better eat me out since I have to wait for you.") He demands as he spreads himself, exposing his hole to his new lover.

Braixen lifts his head off the bed and brings his lips to Lucario's entrance, kissing his puckered hole before licking all around it.

Lucario grins at Braixen's efforts as he shakes his rump enticingly. ("That's right, lick my ass. Make it nice and slick.") He teases before letting out a moan.

Braixen kisses Lucario's hole one more time before freezing in place, feeling your tip press against his own entrance and slowly slipping inside. His eyes widen as his insides are forced to make room for the intruding member burying itself in his ass.

" _H-hah… so b-big…"_ He pants as his foxy shaft slips out of his sheath, the tip dripping pre onto the bed sheets.

You rub his back in gentle strokes as you push your hips closer to his rear, your shaft burrowing deeper and deeper into his anal tunnels. When you finally feel his rear against your lap, you hold yourself in place and massage his back, letting him adjust to your length and girth.

Lucario watches the expressions on Braixen's face on his behind, enjoying how his eyes rolls back when you brush over his prostate. ("Hey, go back to work.") Lucario pats his face multiple times to wake him from his blissful state.

Braixen comes to eventually and goes back to licking Lucario's ass. Soon, Lucario feels his tongue probe the center of his ring and slip inside, the small wet muscle wiggling inside his rectum and stimulating his sensitive prostate within.

Being more experienced with the wonderful pleasures of anal sex, he only smirks from the Braixen's tongue play on his prostate as he looks back. ("That's it, right there.") He leads him on, his doggy cock poking out of his sheath and his knot steadily swelling up.

When you think he is ready, you pull out of his tight rear slowly, his inner muscles squeezing tightly around you in an effort to keep you in. Meanwhile, he pulls his mouth off of Lucario's asshole and moans loudly, his own asshole clenching tightly on the shaft inside. "Relax Braixen. Just let me do all the work." You try to ease him from his intense grip.

" _I-I'm sorry, you j-just feel s-so good!"_ He moans until you finally reach the tip of your shaft.

You sigh a little from the very eager fox under you, most likely gonna cum way before you will. You begin to push yourself inside gently, hearing and feeling the fox squeal in delight under you, his ass wiggling from the sweet stimulation on his prostate. When you press up against his rear with your hips again, you pull back and repeat the process.

Since you had Braixen living with you and becoming a new lover, you learned plenty of quirks about him such as his tendency to be unable to control himself once you are deep inside him. You think it might be his smaller frame and how much larger you are for his body to take, but either way, you are able to make him cum from just throbbing against his prostate.

You look up at Lucario and see him staring at Braixen, watching him take your shaft as he uses his paw to finger himself in time with your thrusts. Lucario notices you looking at him and he blushes lightly, throwing a seductive stare your way as he continues to finger himself.

You grin at his lewdness before gasping in pain, Braixen clenching down hard on your shaft as he cries out in bliss, his small knot swelling up as seed spurts out onto the bedsheets. He moans from every throb you make inside him until he reaches his end of his sexual high. He lets out a sigh and looks back at you. _"I… I came before you again…"_ He says with a sad tone.

You only smile as you pat his back and pull out of him, making him moan loudly as your shaft rubs over his prostate while you exit. "Don't worry about it, you just need more practice is all." You reassure him, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips.

You feel Lucario's paws grab your shoulders and pulling you down onto the bed, your back hitting the bed sheets before Lucario straddling onto your hips. _"Come on my mate, no time for chitchat."_ He rushes you as he grabs your shaft and aligns it to his wet hole. With Braixen's saliva coating both inside and outside his anus, penetration was very quick as he hits you to the base, your shaft surrounded by the rhythmic squeezing of his anal muscles.

" _Ahh~ It feels good to have you inside me."_ He comments while he grinds his rear on your lap. His face has that same lustful look as he looks down at you, his doggy cock pointing up with a strand of pre hanging from the tip. It is obvious that this very pleasurable for him, whether it's the tight suction of his rectum or the pre puddle building on your stomach, you will always know that Lucario loves nothing more in life than to be one with you.

You are pulled from your thoughts as you hear a loud moan from Lucario, his butt bouncing on your lap as his red, knotted cock slaps onto your stomach with every hilt. _"mmmh… Right there… Oh fuck…"_ He moans to himself as your cock rubs up against his prostate, making his dick dribble out more pre than usual.

You just grin at the sight of Lucario riding your lap as you lay back and enjoy the lewd show. You watch the expressions on Lucario's face as he grinds his rump on your dick, his red eyes barely closed and his mouth opens and closes constantly, letting out a moan and gasp with each hilt.

You feel Braixen crawl to your side and rest his head on your chest, nuzzling your front as he recovers from his last orgasm.

Smiling at the sight of this, you don't recognize the feeling of your end coming as Lucario moans loudly on top of you. His eyes are clenched shut as his knot swelled to its largest size, his pre turning milky white as thick strands land across your chest and stomach.

Despite having an orgasm himself, he never ceases his movements as he continues to ride your length, his poor prostate being crushed into oblivion.

This continues for a while as Lucario pushes himself to make you orgasm inside him. Meanwhile, Braixen lazily cleans your chest of Lucario's spunk, his tongue dragging across your skin and collecting white globs of warm semen before swallowing the salty seed and continuing.

By the time your chest is clean of cum, you feel your balls churn as your shaft throbs within him. Lucario notices the throbbing within him and slams his hips down onto your lap, making sure your seed has nowhere to go but deep inside his body.

You let out a moan of pleasure as your member twitches and pulses, hot cum coursing through your shaft and into his body, flooding his inside with potent spunk and pooling into his colon.

Lucario only moans from the sweet warmth inside him, basking in the afterglow of being filled with your essence. When you finally finish, Lucario shakily gets off you, your shaft slipping out with large deposits of your seed following suit.

Lucario gasps from the strange feeling of liquids dripping out of him, putting a paw digit in his used hole to trap any remaining seed inside him. Then, he takes the unused side of your body and snuggles you.

You are now back to way things were, the morning birds chirping outside and the two pokemon sleeping contently by your side. Though, one of them is filled to the brim with your semen and the other fell asleep cleaning your shaft of any remaining fluids, the softening cock still inside his mouth as he snores quietly.

You sigh as you sit up, carefully getting out of their holds before leaving the bedroom to take a shower.

 **2 hours later...**

You tie your shoes as you hear the two argue on who gets shotgun in the car. At least that was the last thing before they delve off into their own pokemon language.

"Braixen!"

"Lucario!"

"BRAIXEN!"

"LUCARIO!"

You don't understand how so many words can be said with a few variations of their names, but they managed to pull it off.

You stand up and check the printer, the tickets printed out a long time ago and ready to be used.

You take the tickets and gather your stuff before heading out to the door. "Come on you two, you can both sit in the back."

The two don't seem affected by what you said as they follow you to the car and enter the back seats.

You get into the car and stuff the key into the ignition, turning over the engine and back out of the drive way.

("So when are you going to tell him.") Braixen asks Lucario, who is staring the window in thought.

("Later, I don't want him to panic when he hears it.")

("So you are gonna wait til it is obvious?)

("No, you idiot! I'll…. I'll tell him today, just not now alright?")

("Fine fine. But if you don't, I'll tell him myself.")

Lucario growls at what Braixen said, but he makes a valid point. He can only hope you take the news well.

 **Sometime during the drive…**

You groan in annoyance as you circle around the parking lot, searching for one vacant parking spot. You scan the area for an empty spot, your eyes surveying the lot until you find a target. Without haste, you drive around the lot quickly, hoping to reach the spot before the other drivers do.

In a few turns of the steering wheel, you pull into the spot at the dismay of other cars. You grin at your minor victory as you turn off the car, the motor dying with it. You pick up the tickets and exit the vehicle, Lucario and Braixen doing the same as well.

You feel the two go to both of your sides and link themselves with your arms, both enjoying rendering your arms useless. Yep, nothing wrong with two male Pokémons holding your arms in a lover's embrace.

You sigh a little as you head off to the park, Lucario and Braixen nuzzling the upper part of your arm. Size difference is certainly weird.

You reach the front gates of fair, the sounds of Roller coasters speeding by before the screams follow suit can be heard almost clear as day. The line to enter is long, but the employees running the booths are doing a good job of speeding the process.

When you reach the front of the line, you struggle out of Braixen's grip to hand the booth employee the three admissions for you and your lovers.

"Um… who is the other two for?" He asks, looking behind you for any other people using the tickets.

You give him a queer look as you look at both of the pokemon at your side, "It's for them…"

He looks at the pokemon by your side before addressing you again. "Pokémon are free admission, you only need tickets for people."

You blink in confusion before wordlessly taking back your two tickets and heading inside. That was embarrassing…

You stuff the tickets into your pockets before losing that arm to Braixen embrace again. "So which ride do you want go on?" You ask, looking around the amazing rides they have here.

Braixen doesn't answer immediately as he is indecisive on which one he wants. Lucario, on the other hand, already knows which one he wants to go on. _"I know what to go on, my mate. Just go relax while I show him around_

" Lucario says with a puff of his chest, something he does to assert dominance over you or others despite how it makes him look really cute.

You roll your eyes before petting the top of his head. "Alright furry butt, go have fun with him."

Lucario takes Braixen by his paws and runs off into the crowd, his tail wagging excitedly along the way. Being just you, you go to the little shows they put up and order your favorite beer, finally having sometime to relax without the looming threat of high sex drive males riding you.

 **An hour later…**

Your vision blurs for a moment as you stand up unsteadily. _Why the fuck did you drink so much?_ You ask yourself.

You glance at the sign and it states "1$ beer."

 _Well shit…_

You stumble out of the show room, trying your hardest to look sober. For the most part, you look fine, with the slightest stumble and stupid grin on your face.

("Alpha! Alpha!") Braixen yells out as he grabs onto the lower part of your shirt.

"Woah… Hey buddy, what's up?" You say to the feminine Pokémon. At least that's what you meant to say, instead it came out like "Wooooooah… Eyyy buddy, washt up?"

 _You should probably shut up…_

Braixen also notices your slurred speech but chooses to ignore it. ("Alpha, Lucario was kidnapped!")

"Bra-Bra-Braixen! Braixen Braixen!"

You haven't the slightest clue in what he is saying, so you blurt out the only thing in your mind. "wut?"

Braixen growls at your drunken state of mind and grabs you by the wrist, pulling you towards the exit of the amusement park.

 _He wants to leave? What about Lucario?_

You try to go back to search for your blue lover, but Braixen continues to pull you in a very hurried fashion.

("Alpha! We need to go find him! Where are you going?") He yells out, his words never understood by your human mind with Lucario to translate it for you.

You begin to question his antics when the two of you pass by your car and into the forest, the pace quickening to hurried sprint.

Braixen let's go of your hand as you approach the entrance of a cave. You stare into the darkness as Braixen quickly grabs a wooden stick, spinning it in his hands as a flame ignites on one of the ends.

 _That's a cool trick._

While you have no clue what is going on, Braixen managed to follow your scent on Lucario's body which led to this place. Given with how much Lucario is… loved by you, it is impossible to mistake your scent on him for someone else.

"Oookay… Why are we here?" You ask, your speech slowly coming back to you.

"Bra-braixen!"

"Gotcha." you reply back, not knowing a single thing he said.

Braixen seems quite eager to venture into the cave, and you being you, the two of you go into the darkness.

Braixen stays on alert by your side, holding up his stick to help illuminate the inner cave system, his nose being the only guide to Lucario. You, on the other hand, are finding this little "adventure" quite enjoyable and only wish Lucario was here to see it.

As if your wish was granted, Braixen let's out a gasp of surprise as Lucario is tied up on the cave floor, his face making a dopey grin as his head holds a small noticeable bump, the obvious signs of a knockout injury.

"Oh shit, what the hell happened." you say, rushing over to his body and quickly undoing his binds.

While you attempt to untie him, Braixen hears the footsteps of someone else in the cave. He growls as he turns his torch to the other person, a grey and red creature with large claws. The creature none other than the female Zoroark.

("Clever fox, I thought this cave might suppress that disgusting smell.") She snarls back.

("You mean the smell of a good rutting.") He teases her, spinning the burning stick in his paw in a threatening manner.

She growls at him menacingly, her claws spread out and ready to strike. They slowly circle each other, teeth bearing as they size each up. The dark type having a massive advantage with the dark cave, but the fire type not so easily swayed by the darkness surrounding him.

You groan as your only source of light disappears as they stare each other down into a fight.

 _You don't have time to deal with this._

Using the source of light you have on you, you turn on your phone's light and carefully pick up Lucario. The unconscious male, despite the injury to his head, still nuzzles your chest in a happy manner.

You let a sigh of annoyance as you leave the cave, the sounds of fighting echoing through the cave system.

When you reach the opening of the cave, you hear a particular sound of something growing louder and louder. And as the sound grows louder, your shadow from the cave becomes more defined.

You glance behind you and see the great flames of Fire Blast rushing behind you.

 _Fuck…_

In a desperate effort, you running to the side and dive to the ground, using your body to shield Lucario from the blast.

Luckily, you were far enough to come out unharmed. The same can't be said for Zoroark as she takes the full force of the hit and is forced out of the cave and into the nearby tree.

Her eyes cross over for a moment before she falls over to the ground, fainted from the intense blow.

Braixen walks out with a confident grin, his stick broken in half and a few cuts along his body but obviously the victor of the battle.

Braixen walks up to you and gives you wink, thinking of a reward already for defending your honor and saving your lover.

You let out a bemused chuckle as you finally untie Lucario from his bonds.

 _Now what to do with her…_

You check the Zoroark and realized just how severe her injuries are, her fur burnt off in some places and the skin blistering from the intense heat.

"Braixen, get Lucario to the car for me."

Braixen gives you a thumbs up as he lifts the larger pokemon into his arms with ease and carries him out of the forest.

Using the rope from Lucario, you secured Zoroark by bonding her arms and legs together. Very gently, you lift her up and carry her out of the forest.

You meet up Braixen who awaits at the car for you to unlock it. With a press of the button, the doors click unlock and the both of you set the unconscious pokemon inside, Lucario in the front and Zoroark in the back.

You get inside the car and turn over engine. As soon as Braixen gets inside, you change the gears and drive out of the parking lot.

 **Sometime at the house…**

" _You are gonna keep this bitch?"_ Lucario yells at you, his anger justified due to earlier.

"Wait, you expect me to dump her off in the woods with how badly injured she is? Braixen kicked the living shit of her, she can hardly walk, let alone survive by herself." You explain, the Zoroark awake as well, though giving you a mean glare.

"Lucario look, once she is healed up, I will personally take her to forest and send her on her way, alright?" you say, placing a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes doesn't meet your's for moment, then he looks up, caving in to your beautiful colored eyes. _"F-fine…"_

"Thanks Lover." you give him a simple kiss l, much to the disgust of Zoroark.

Lucario enjoys the kiss greatly as he wraps his arms around your shoulders and pulls you into a much deeper one.

After a while of kissing to her dismay, you pull away and stare into his red eyes lovingly.

Lucario does the same, rubbing a paw across your left cheek. _"Master… I… I have something to tell you."_

"Go ahead Lucario, I'm all ears."

"I'm… I'm pregnant… with your pups."

"..." You stare at him for moment, processing what he said. "Wait what?"

 **I am so sorry for the late update, I have been dealing with a lot of stuff such as PT for the military, getting my driver's license, and just getting my life in order.**

 **So this ends the story of Tsundere Lucario, all of this wouldn't of happen if it wasn't for you guys. It has been a fun ride with your requests, but it has to end eventually.**

 **But don't worry, I will be back and "Tsundere Lucario and Friends" will premiere with it. I just don't know when. So once again thank you for the support and check out my profile for other writers that I support, they are amazing in their own way and a great supplement til I return.**

 **Thanks again and have a great summer.**

 **-Clamorem Luporum**


End file.
